Cogito Ergo Sum
by insanityisgenius
Summary: Arthur/ Ariadne AU. Arthur and Ariadne have lived separate lives. She's a Biology student and he's a Philosophy professor. As their paths cross, their lives are radically changed. But is it a good or bad kind of change?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You've been accepted

"So, Miss Foster, why are you applying for our undergraduate program in Biology?"

Ariadne was wearing her best formal attire: a knee-length black dress that accentuated her curves, a black cardigan, black tights and black glittery ballerina flats. And for luck, she wore a string of pearls that was given by her mother. She longed for her presence and her assurance that everything will be okay, especially right now when she was being interviewed by the dean of natural sciences.

"Ma'am, life, as a whole, has always captured my fascination. I mean, the evolution of life has always been mysterious and somehow, I believe, my studies would help contribute to a greater understanding of the interconnectedness of our lives, and maybe we could usher the human race to the next level of evolution."

Ariadne lost herself while she was answering the dean's question. She spoke with so much passion, evidenced by the dynamic use of her hands while she was talking and she seemed oblivious to the fact that the dean was giving her a piercing stare. Seeing the dean's stern reaction, Ariadne settled back into her seat and cleared her throat, nervously anticipating the dean's response.

"Miss Foster, rarely have I seen applicants with so much passion and tenacity. What most students don't understand is that studying is more than knowledge, but a matter of attitude. And from what I heard, I know you have the attitude. Congratulations, Miss Foster."

The dean stood up to shake Ariadne's hand. In response, she numbly mimicked the dean's actions, struggling to keep her mouth closed from the overwhelming shock.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you settled this fall."

"Thank you so much, ma'am. Have a pleasant day."

"Same to you, Miss Foster."

The dean seemed to lose all formality as she smiled at Ariadne. Ariadne did her best to smile politely and then she exited the dean's office. Once she reached outside, she walked as fast as she could to the university courtyard. She sat by the fountain and took a deep breath.

A tear rolled down her cheek. She looked up to the sky and said, "this one's for you mom and dad..." A smile was glued to her face, knowing that she had been accepted to the university of her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to my miserable life

Arthur had been cherishing the last of his summer days by sleeping on his hammock. On average, he enjoyed five bottles of beer, at least per day. He philosophized about his miserable life, virtually every day. Ironically for a philosophy professor, he has never quite understood the meaning of his life. He is still single, but he has a stable job and a few reliable friends. He often wondered why he felt empty.

His friend Cobb would always say, "You're pushing thirty, Arthur. Maybe you just need someone in your life... Someone who'd fill in that miserable void of yours." Arthur always laughed when Cobb mentioned about his miserable state of being. He has had a couple of girlfriends and his relationships with them didn't end quite well. They all ended for the same reason: he neglected them. He was too wrapped up in Heidegger's concepts and his constant perusal of Plato's The Republic. Ultimately he has ended up with his mistress: philosophy.

"Ugh, I should get my ass off this hammock and get a life." Arthur mumbled to himself. "Better call the guys and see if they want to hang out."

Classes were going to the next day and Arthur decided to have a boys' night out: drinking, partying and women. It would seem he has lost all sense of morality and reason. Cobb was spending his night with his family and Yusuf was doing the same. Eames, on the other hand, was free. He didn't really considered the man as his friend, although Eames was a better option than pathetically drinking alone in a bar.

Arthur agreed to meet up with Eames in a bar. He was finishing a bottle of beer as he felt a heavy hand on his back.

"Sorry I'm late, old chap. Got to deal with some business."

"Knowing you, it must be another one of your women."

Eames scoffed at his remark, "Arthur, my friend, it may be a surprise to you but I am a firm monogamist."

Arthur almost spit out his beer as Eames ordered for a Heineken. "You, a monogamist? You'd practically chase the woman who you'll first see."

"Oh Arthur, always so cynical. Any way, this girl I'm with right now, she's one of my students."

"Eames, you can't be fucking serious. You can't take advantage of a student like that. They're young adults but they're still most likely jacked up with hormones. And you know you can lose your job."

"Arthur, she's a 25-year-old graduate student who's going to get her diploma next Spring. She's a woman, Arthur. And besides, I've been with her for less than a year... And guess what, no sex."

"Wow, that is so unlike you. Why the change of heart?"

"A man needs his job, Arthur. Women have always been transient for me, but I know this one's different."

"Whatever you say... Let's just celebrate our last night of freedom before classes begin."

"Oh Arthur, first you quit the seminary and now you seem exhausted with being a philosophy teacher. Your wants in life are insatiable."

Arthur ignored his remark as he chugged his fifth bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The First Day

Ariadne wandered aimlessly through the maze of hallways while she dizzily looked at her schedule. She looked at a bulletin board to make sure she was on the right track, and then she realized she was five minutes late for freshman orientation.

"Oh shit."

She rushed to the gymnasium. It was a good thing nobody seemed to noticed her as she grabbed a seat in one of the back rows. There was a girl who sat a few chairs away to her left, and she felt relieved that she was not the only one who was late.

Thirty minutes into orientation and Ariadne felt anxiety grip her stomach. The requirements were all too overwhelming and she realized she would be deprived of sleep and a social life for the next four years. As she pondered on how complicated her life would become, the MC asked everyone to stand up.

"Alright freshies, as an icebreaker, face the person to your left and give him or her a shoulder massage. I'm sure the orientation stiffened your nerves."

Ariadne awkwardly looked to her left and she saw the girl politely smile at her. She thought the girl seemed nice, so before she would suddenly rub the girl's shoulders, she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Ariadne."

"Macy." Macy continued to smile.

"Um, so Macy, don't take this the wrong way, but I wouldn't want to awkwardly rub your shoulders, knowing that we're strangers and all..."

Macy's awkward laugh put her at ease. "It's okay, Ariadne. And besides, I think we'll get along just fine."

Another thirty minutes passed by and Ariadne made her first friend. It turned out they both have the same classes and they both liked The Great Gatsby.

When the orientation ended, she bid goodbye to her new friend. Ariadne set out to the bookstore to buy some of her requirements.

As she wandered through the aisles, she spotted a copy of Jane Eyre, her most favorite book. She scrutinized the book, scanning the pages and feeling the smooth spine. She smiled at it and joyfully placed it into her shopping basket.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Logic

So far Ariadne has been enjoying her classes, especially Anatomy and Physiology and Inorganic and Organic Chemistry. Now her last class for the day was Logic and she was intrigued by it. Because in her perspective, Logic was a class that was supposed to teach common sense which has become so rare. But of course, she had to put her prejudices aside if she wanted to learn something new. While she was talking to Macy, a blue-eyed man with sandy blonde hair entered the classroom. Everyone in class fell silent as he wrote his name on the board.

Ariadne took a mental note: Logic professor- Mr. Dominic Cobb.

"My students address me as Sir Dom. I require you to purchase your Logic manuals from the school bookstore. Lecture starts next week. Oh, and have a copy of the Allegory of the Cave. Class dismissed."

Ariadne had a puzzled expression on her face. She eagerly waited for the last hour of the day and the teacher just dismissed them. Most of her teachers were nice and very professional. She grew more frustrated because she did not spend her tuition fee on class hours that would just be wasted.

"Macy, aren't you pissed off that you could've went home earlier instead of waiting for our Logic instructor? I mean, I didn't waste good money just to have a class hour wasted."

"It's okay, Ariadne. If there's one thing college has taught me it's this: teachers are unpredictable. All you have to do is play by their rules and you'll be fine. You rebellious side could get you in trouble."

"Wait, you've been here last semester?"

"Yup, and then I shifted to Biology. Political science didn't suit me at all."

"Did your parents want you to take political science?"

"Yup, but I'm no different than the others. I mean, a lot of students are enrolled in courses that were chosen by their parents. It's sad really. So much for hopes and dreams."

Ariadne frowned when Macy said this. Did it seem a burden to have one's parents make life-changing decisions? She found it difficult to sympathize with Macy's sentiment because she yearned for parents to argue with, to laugh with and say "I love you" to. Ariadne has always felt alone, even though she has lived with her loving aunt and uncle. But now, it seemed like a good idea to have her parents decide that she would become a lawyer or an engineer, even if she didn't want to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: All Work and and No Play

"So Cobb, how was your day?"

Cobb was busy packing his briefcase, all ready to go home.

"Oh the usual, being a stoic and distant Logic professor."

"Hmmm... and still I wonder why your students love you."

"Arthur, when you teach students you don't inject knowledge into them. When they become comfortable around you, knowledge naturally seeps into their minds. They'd be willing to learn anything you'd want to teach them."

Arthur laughed. "Are these words coming from a philosophy major, or an education major?"

"Well, my masters in philosophy has to be put to good use. You know this Arthur: once you've acquired something beyond your own, you should be willing to share it. Knowledge isn't a selfish thing. Anyway, I have to go. Mal's making spaghetti and meatballs."

"Alright. Say hi to her and the kids for me. Oh, and I hope you don't mind me coming over for Christmas."

"I'll tell her that. And Arthur, don't work too hard."

"Don't worry Cobb, I won't."

Arthur had lied. It was already seven and he worked two hours over time. He was intent at finishing his notes. When he grabbed his cup of coffee, he accidentally pushed a couple of things off his desk.

"Shit."

As he picked up his things off of the floor, he noticed a gift given by his most recent ex: a book entitled Hope for the Flowers. When he had read it, it struck a bitter chord within his soul. Somehow it was his ex's way of telling him that there's more to life than just work. But to Arthur, his life was his work. As he laid the book on his table, a voice surprised him.

"You know, for a children's book, it's a good book nevertheless." Miles, the head of the philosophy department, was smiling at him.

"Hey Miles, I didn't expect anyone to be here."

"I'm surprised as well. Arthur, what are you still doing at this hour? You should head home and get some rest. It's only been the first week of school."

He sensed concern in Miles's voice.

"Thanks for your concern, Miles. But I have to finish these lecture notes."

"Arthur, as your boss, I'm ordering you to go home and sleep. Otherwise you'd lose your job."

He had no choice but to acquiesce to Miles's command. They walked out of the campus in silence, but before they parted Miles said, "Arthur, you're very industrious, but being hardworking can only get you so far." In response, Arthur solemnly smiled at Miles.

On his way home, Arthur was somewhat angry. Did everyone know of his existential crisis? He has taught in the university for seven years and he has considered Miles as a father figure. Despite Miles's concern, he was frustrated because Miles was right: he has a stable life but he isn't happy. Although Arthur has always been in denial. He has a nice house and good income. What more can he ask for? How can his life be empty when he has everything he needs?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Prelims

"Oh my gosh, when I heard the first semester always goes by fast, I never thought it would literally go fast. Now, I'm caught up in memorizing the Endocrine system and differentiating Alkanes, Alkenes and Alkynes. Macy, please shoot me now."

The two friends were on their way to Yin and Yang, their favorite cafe and study hang-out.

"I can't kill you now, otherwise you won't be able to make it to Michael's party. Come on, Kate's been inviting us. And Jane could tag along, too. You need this, Ari. After exams, we could totally celebrate our failures."

Ariadne laughed. She has always trained herself to expect for the worst. And one of the things she loved about Macy was that Macy was almost as cynical and pessimistic as herself.

"What are you getting, Mace?"

"I'll get the usual Nai Cha. How 'bout you?"

"I'll settle for Chamomile. I am so panicky right now."

"Ari, relax. Exam week's hell week, but remember, you'll learn to survive through this. I mean, one semester we'll be experiencing this for three times. I'm sure you'll be able to handle the stress."

"I wish I had much faith in myself as you do for me."

"Hey, that's what friends are for... we keep each other sane."

They both laughed. Ariadne wondered what her college life would be like without Macy. If it wasn't for Macy, she wouldn't have met Kate, Michael and Jane. She had never thought of herself as a social butterfly. She had always been comfortable in her cocoon, seeking refuge in the world of academia. But now she realized she was more content than before, knowing that she has a social life to balance her academic life.

"Hey, watcha thinking about? You just spaced out."

"Sorry Mace... I was just thinking if I didn't have an awesome friend like you."

"Oh shush. You know what you need? Someone who's specially awesome in your life. Do tell me, when was your last relationship?"

Ariadne was ashamed to admit she never had a boyfriend. Even though she has only known Macy for two months, she felt like she could tell her anything.

"Um Mace, the truth is, I never had a boyfriend."

She was expecting Macy's laughter so she looked down. But there was no hint of judgement in Macy's tone.

"Ari, it's okay. I think it's pretty sweet, since you aren't just putting yourself out there for any guy. You rarely see a woman who'd save herself for that special someone. Nowadays a lot of gals just grab what comes and goes."

She could sense melancholy and nostalgia in Macy's tone. She sensed the Macy also longed for someone whom she could cherish in a romantic way. It turns out both of them are hopeless romantics.

"Mace, we are strong, beautiful, intelligent and independent women. I'm sure there is a guy out there for each of us. And the great part is, it's not something for us to find, but it's the one going to find us. I may seem so naive when it comes to these things, but I believe love happens at the right place and time. It does."

"Ariadne Foster. You are younger than me and yet you possess so much wisdom which would take me years to learn. Oh, I am so lucky to have you. But hey, enough of this drama. What are the two hormones excreted by the posterior pituitary gland?"

Ariadne laughed. "Oh Mace. You are quite the conversationalist. It's oxytocin and anti diuretic hormone."

"And you, miss, are a genius."

They studied hard for the succeeding hours. Midst memorizing terms and tables, Ariadne couldn't help but entertain the thought of being in love. True, she has never been in love, but some part of her just knew that when the special time comes, everything would just fall into place like the pieces of a puzzle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: It's Christmas Time

Arthur looked out the window of the motel room. It was midnight and he watched the cars rush by.

"Merry Christmas, Arthur." He whispered to himself.

He was supposed to spend his Christmas with Cobb's family. But they went on a trip to a winter resort on a moment's notice. Being the nice guy he usually is, Arthur told Cobb everything was okay. Even though in reality Arthur was as miserable as ever. He looked behind him and glanced at a woman's body covered in bed sheets.

"At least I gave her something for Christmas... pleasure and bread for the family."

He slumped on the couch and sighed. His life was pathetic. He didn't have a family and his friends were having a jolly good time on their own. And there he was, in a shabby motel room, with the company of a prostitute. He was dog tired and he wanted to sleep. No, he wasn't just tired. He was exhausted of his life and he wanted to sleep, forever. But Arthur shook his head; he wasn't a coward who couldn't handle the ups and downs of life. He decided to sleep and hoped that tomorrow would be better.

He was making love to a woman. He caressed her silky smooth skin and inhaled the scent of her hair. She smelled like strawberries and vanilla. She had chocolate brown hair and beautiful brown eyes that matched. Her lips were like rose petals which he could kiss all day long. Her moans sounded like a choir of angels and he would pleasure her just to hear her voice.

"Arthur," she screamed.

As Arthur thrusted into her, he was surprised to feel only thin air between his fingers. The darkness enveloped his naked from and suddenly he felt ashamed. Right before his eyes, a weird montage of events flashed by. Cobb laughing with his kids. Eames having a picnic with his girlfriend. Miles having a lovely walk with his wife. Yusuf bringing his kids to McDonald's. They all seemed happy while Arthur was stuck in his misery.

"No, no, no! Stop this!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He was in a fetal position and he started sobbing desperately. He felt someone touch his shoulder, and he looked up to see a faceless woman.

"Tell me, Arthur. Can Socrates provide you the key of happiness? Can St. Thomas Aquinas redeem you from this miserable life? Who are you Arthur?"

Arthur tried to wipe away his tears and man up. "Please don't leave me, whoever you are. I'm tired of loneliness. And philosophy has always been my passion. I can't just abandon it."

The woman sounded compassionate. "Arthur, your life doesn't demand you to abandon it. You must learn to look beyond what you have."

Arthur woke up in cold sweat. After all, it was just a dream. No, it was a nightmare.

For the first time in a long time, a tear rolled on Arthur's cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fireworks

"Hey, there you are, Ari." She hugged her best friend since high school. It's been months since she saw him. And now she realized she needed more familiarity than she thought. Thank god the university hosted an annual party for New Year's Eve.

"I miss you, Jake. What's been keeping you busy?"

"Aside from trying to integrate Java into my operating system, everything's A-okay. How 'bout you?"

"Well as you can see, I survived hell week. Although I have to say Chemistry was a total fail."

"Ari, shut up. You graduated valedictorian both in elementary and high school. You've always been too modest."

"Have I?"

"Don't be silly. Even when I tell you you look gorgeous tonight you'd still find a way to dodge my compliment."

She nervously laughed. "Do I really look pretty?"

"Pretty doesn't even do you justice. Like I said, you look gorgeous."

"Oh Jake, you do have a way to woo women. Speaking of women, any special woman in your life?"

"Um, there is this girl. Me and her are totally okay with each other, it's just that our parents are sort of, let's simply say, enemies."

"Seems like Romeo and Juliet to me."

"I know. That's why we've been on and off for months now. I really like her, but I'm just scared our relationship wouldn't be able to survive this kind of problem."

"Jake, I know this sounds so much like a cliche, but if it's meant to be, it's meant to be. True love can conquer anything, and trust me because Disney princess movies taught me that."

He laughed. "Oh Ari, I don't know how you manage to have a sense of humor under that cynical shell of yours. Anyway, is there anyone special in your life?"

Ariadne has always dreaded this golden question when it comes to catching up with friends. It always seemed like a necessity to ask about someone's love life when it comes to small talk. Perhaps Ariadne was just too bitter because she didn't have anyone special. But being the Feminist that she was, she tried not to dwell on the thought that she needed her so-called better half to make her happy.

She sighed. "I guess you could say I'm waiting for the right one. You know I'm a hopeless romantic. I'm waiting for someone who'd stop me from boarding my plane, kiss me under the pouring rain and cuddle with me until sunrise."

"Oh god, Ari. You are so disgusting. Are you on your period or something?"

"Ugh, men. When girls get so emotional you assume they're on their period. Is that even right?"

"Sorry Ari..."

In the background, people were counting down. "3... 2... 1... Happy New Year!"Jake and Ariadne could hear Auld Lang Syne. Basing on tradition, they shared a friendly kiss. But before they could set a distance between them, they caught each other's eyes. She saw longing in his eyes and he leaned forward to kiss her once more. But she avoided him.

"Sorry Jake, I can't."

"It's okay, I know. I'm sorry."

They embraced each other for a while. Jake struggled to hide his feelings. He loved her in a special way, but somehow he has to find a way to make sure his feelings never emerged. Never.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Awesome Beginnings

"Holy crap, Ari. I know you've got the highest grade in each of our classes, but seriously, a 99 in Logic? If you'd let me, I need to borrow your brain next time."

"Macy, believe me if you wanted to, you'd be able to have perfect grades in all your subjects."

"Okay, everyone. Settle down now." Cobb's voice echoed through the room. "Alright, before I continue with Symbolic logic I shall provide you with a brief history of Philosophy."

Ariadne was too busy scribbling notes on her Logic manual. Her attention was suddenly caught by Cobb's statement.

"During ancient times, men, how do I put this, made love to boys in order to prove their virility." Cobb's voice sounded stoic as ever.

Ariadne has always kept an open mind. But this fact just simply astonished her. So she raised her hand.

"Um yes," Cobb glanced at his seat plan. "Miss Foster, I didn't ask if you have any questions."

"I'm sorry, sir. But I can't just sit quietly and absorb everything you're saying. Not that this has anything to do with my gender, but what you said offended me. I know you've mentioned that they did it in order to prove their manliness, but how can rape be something acceptable in society?"

"Miss Foster, I must have you know that you must consider the historical setting. Yes, by contemporary standards, rape is a heinous crime. But try imagining the position of respectable men in Ancient Greece."

"Alright, alright, sir. But I'd rather approach this with Stoicism."

On cue, the bell rung. At the corner of her eye, she saw Cobb laughing at her remark.

"Mace, was I over sensitive?"

"No you weren't. I think it's about time one of us asked questions."

"Ugh, I can't help being a woman."

"Oh Ari, why are you so harsh on your own sex?"

"It's true, when they stereotype women as being too emotional, we actually do get carried away with passion. We don't speak our minds, but we speak our hearts."

"Always so fiery. Anyway, I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

Considering that Logic was her last class for the day, what Cobb had said traumatized her in a way. She heaved a sigh and pushed the troublesome idea from her mind. Being the overachiever that she was, she fussed over her lowest grade: French. Ironically she was half French but she hasn't really been fluent at the language. Furthermore she didn't really see the point of having a foreign language class since she was majoring in Biology.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Student

"I'm guessing your day went by as usual." Arthur looked up to see Cobb doing his usual routine, getting ready to go home.

"Well, there was one student who had the guts to raise a question."

"That seems intriguing, considering that a lot of students take philosophy for granted since it's just a minor subject. I mean they are natural science majors."

"Yeah, but this particular student of mine had a 99 for her Prelim grade. Needless to say she is intelligent, and although this is just one of her endearing qualities she somewhat intimidates me."

Arthur looked up from his paperwork and stared at Cobb. "Dom, over the years we have encountered a great variety of students. What makes her so different?"

Cobb sounded agitated. "Arthur, beauty is deception. But this girl, she is pretty and smart. Not just pretty smart. And a quick glance at her and her eyes will give away her thirst for knowledge. And I have a feeling she would be a challenge. She asks too many questions for her own good."

"Come on, Cobb. Don't get so wrapped up in this. Think about it, you'll just have three months more with her in your class and it's all good. It's a good thing she asks questions, because honestly not many students give a shit about what you teach."

"Arthur, you always had the talent for being so blunt. Anyway I gotta go. Mal's making steak and potatoes. And we're having peach cobbler for dessert."

"And you, Cobb, have a talent for making me jealous."

Cobb laughed. "Anyway, see you later, man."

And as usual, Arthur planned to work until his brain would physically give up on him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Strange Circumstances

"Mace, please stop laughing. It's not funny when your French teacher tells you that you were in his dreams."

"Ari, this is just too funny. I mean, you do have a pretty face but the fact that our French teacher told you that is just creepy on so many levels."

"Tell me about it. But hey, I'm not responsible for his jacked up subconscious. And besides, at least he didn't make any solid gesture towards me." She gave Macy a mischievous wink.

"Well, Sir Dom was just being a gentleman. It was really cold while I was waiting for a taxi and he happened to be there. So being a good guy that he is, he just offered me his jacket and I respectfully declined. Unlike you, you were in an old man's dreams while he was sleeping beside his wife."

Macy laughed heartily. When Macy said this, Ariadne felt somewhat offended because it was strangely wrong to end up in a teacher's dreams while he was sleeping beside his wife. She has always been professional and she never dared to drop even the slightest hints to her teachers. Even though she desired men who were a few years older than her, it was a disgusting thought to be romantically linked to a man in his early forties, let alone her teacher.

"Hey Ari, I was just kidding. You seem troubled with something."

They were strolling through the campus and checking out a couple of bulletin boards. Ariadne had found out that Macy was also fond of walking, and she was glad that there she found someone else who also took solace in walking.

"Um, it's just that I sort of feel I'm not doing the best that I should be. I mean I'm doing good in all of my subjects, it's just that I think my efforts aren't good enough."

"Ari, stop it. If I would be a stranger who'd look at your report card, I would think you're a natural genius. Don't ever doubt that you're capable of graduating summa cum laude. You are intelligent, Ariadne. And if ever a quiz would disappoint you, don't be. Having a good score on a 20-point quiz is not going to make the difference between passing or failing. It's your attitude, Ari. I know you love Biology and nothing's going to stop you. Nothing."

"Mace, I am so lucky. Thanks for listening to my petty insecurities. I owe you a lot. In fact, I haven't even asked you how life's treating you."

"Aside from my average grades and complicated family, everything's okay I guess. Except this guy I'm in love with turns out to be gay."

"You mean Alvin is gay? You guys were childhood sweethearts and when you tell me about him, he sounds perfect for you. What makes you say he's gay?"

"He seems so distant. And he knows I like him but every day he's worlds away. And now he has an internship in Chicago and I wouldn't see him as much as I want to. We are friends, but I can't just move on from him. I know he's the one."

"I know things seem messy between you two, but I think you just need to give your relationship some time. Maybe he thinks he's not worthy of you or something. You guys have always known each other so well, and he wouldn't risk doing anything that could jeopardize your friendship. Hang on, dude. You can't let go of that one person who'll make your entire life make sense."

"Oh Ari, being the girl that you are, I know you'll find someone special. But hey, your love life should be the last of your priorities. Study hard."

Ariadne laughed. "Okay, okay."

Ariadne wondered why her friend didn't really acknowledge her advice. She saw sadness on Macy's face, but she was there to make sure that her friend would always be bubbly. Once again, midst her hectic academic life, Ariadne tried to imagine herself in a man's loving arms. But she shook the thought from her head. As much as she loved watching Casablanca and reading The Great Gatsby, she couldn't and wouldn't allow her mind to be intoxicated by romantic thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: It's all about Chemistry

"Hey Jake, thanks for having lunch with me."

"No problem, Ari. And I think this would be a good tradition to follow... We could do this every time exams are coming up. Life can get so stressful."

"I agree. Oh, and thanks for showing me this place. I normally bring lunch with me because I'm saving money."

"Hey remember, food is always worth spending money on."

They were sitting at a small table by the window. She was enjoying her Teriyaki Chicken and Japanese iced tea. While she was eating her fries, Jake was mesmerized with the way she ate them. She was daintily using her fork as she pierced through one French fry at a time.

"Compared to the way you eat, I eat like a pig."

Suddenly Ariadne dropped her fork and popped a bunch of fries into her mouth. She was talking with her mouth full.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. It's just that I'm used to using a fork and a knife all the time." She swallowed. "I mean, it's sad really... When you have to eat a rack of ribs without getting your hands dirty."

He laughed. "Oh Ari, you never cease to make me laugh."

And the she noticed a dark storm cloud dominate his face.

"Jake, what's wrong? You suddenly looked so sad."

"It's just that I remember how my girlfriend and I used to share jokes and we'd laugh until the sun rose. Yes, we have watched a couple of sunrises together. I know I sound like I'm full of shit, but I guess what I'm trying to say is I miss her."

She sounded compassionate and she stared into his eyes. "Jake, any girl who ends up being your girlfriend is a lucky girl. You guys will get through this. I know you guys have something that is meant to last for long. Yes, I know that I haven't been a relationship, ever... But when it comes to love I make sure I know what I'd look forward to."

"Oh Ari, I don't understand why you're still single. Let alone you've never been kissed."

Ariadne smiled. "Yup, and I'm proud of it. I've thought of this a thousand times and I think love is something that's worth waiting for."

"Hmm..." He smiled in response. "Should we get going?"

"Yeah." A smile spread across Ariadne's face. "Dude, I've got an idea."

"What?"

"I dare you to chug a can of coke. We'll start at the same time and see who the best man wins."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Hey, I've seen people to do it and it looked pretty fun. It'll probably burn through my stomach, but at least it's not as bad as the cinnamon challenge."

"Ari, please tell me you didn't try that. It's fucking dangerous."

"I know, that's why soda is the next best thing."

They went to a convenience store and bought two cans of coke. They silently walked through the campus's main gate and they proceeded to a spot behind the gym so that no one would see their shenanigans.

"Okay Jake, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"1, 2, 3, go!"

It felt like hydrochloric acid slithering down her throat. She struggled to catch her breath but she couldn't let herself lose. At the corner of her eyes, she saw him finishing his drink already. With her last efforts, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. But instead of winning, she ended up spitting coke towards the floor.

"Ari, I'm afraid you need more practice."

"Oh shut up. I was so close to winning anyway." And then she laughed. "Okay maybe not, but that was fun."

"Yeah it was."

They sat on a bench and cherished the pensive silence.

"So um, where's your next class? I'll walk you to your classroom."

"I'm just going to head out to the library. How 'bout you Jake?"

"Well, I don't really have any afternoon classes, but I'm still walking you to the library."

"Alright. Oh and next time, we should make a coke fountain using mentos."

"You are seriously insane."

"Thanks." Ariadne just smiled.

She watched her friend walk away and she spun towards the steps to the library. She loved Jake dearly, but she could never bring herself to love him that way, even though she knew that Jake was an awesome guy whom she had a lot in common with. Ariadne hated herself for being a teenage girl who daydreamed about the prospects of love. But deep in her mind, she realized that maybe she needed to think about these things.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Prospects

"What is this I hear about you dating someone? I have to admit Arthur, it's so unlike you."

He and Cobb were taking a casual stroll through a park. It became a habit of theirs since their lives have become so hectic, and they rarely had the time to unwind and take things slow. Also, it was an opportunity for them to catch up with each other's lives.

"It's nothing serious. Like you said, I'm pushing thirty. I can't help but try to widen my horizons a bit. And Cobb, I'm aware I'm as miserable as fuck. Frankly, I don't want to spend my dying moments alone in my hammock. It's about time I deserve my slice of happiness."

"Wow Arthur. What caused the radical change of heart?"

They sat down and Arthur stared off into space until his gaze fell upon a happy couple eating ice cream. Suddenly he grimaced.

"Look at them."

He directed Cobb's gaze over to the happy couple. Cobb seemed indifferent about this, but when he looked at Arthur's face, he can't help but wonder.

"Arthur, I know you're going to say something cynical and you should stop. As your friend, it's about time I slap you with reality. I know you know this Arthur, but your girlfriends left you because you left them first. Instead of showing how much you loved them, you continued to strive to 'master' philosophy. Tell me, where did mastering philosophy bring you? That's right... It brought you nowhere near happiness. And if you think philosophy can make you happy, then I think you're the most retarded philosopher ever."

Arthur's face was stoic. It's been a long time since he has actually verbalized the reality of his miserable life. He realized he just didn't want to stick to his mundane cycle of home-work-home-work. Perhaps the meaning to his life was best understood if he shared it with someone.

"How did you meet Mal?"

"Haven't I told you this before?"

"Um yeah, I guess so. Okay, what I meant was, how did you know Mal was the one?"

"It's easy. It's not like some grueling philosophical enterprise. One day when I woke up and I saw her beside me, I knew that I wanted to see her beautiful face every time I started the day. But of course I had to make sure she felt the same, and all it took was the Eiffel Tower and a bottle of champagne."

Cobb smiled at his memory. Mal tied the loose ends in his life and since then, everything fell into place. Life wasn't so mundane and dull; Cobb had the purpose to live for his family and inspire many bright young minds. Arthur longed for something or someone to fill in the void that has been in the fabric of his existence ever since he could remember. Perhaps having someone to love and to cherish was the answer. He didn't know. All he knew was that he was tired of being miserable and he'd do anything to be happy once and for all.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Barely Passing

"Seeing only three of you passed my exam, I am disappointed. What is it you can't understand about Aristotelian logic? I know I'm not the best teacher, but I've been helping each of you to learn, or at least even pass."

The class was silent. Only three of them passed the Midterm exam for logic. It was only the first semester, but for them it was getting harder and harder. They pushed off logic as an insignificant subject, but now they were worried because if they failed logic, they would be held back a year. And one more year away from graduation was an undesirable thought.

"Miss Foster, Miss Lewis and Mister Smith. Congratulations, you are three points above the passing mark."

Ariadne slowly rose from her chair and walked towards the teacher's desk. She didn't dare meet his eyes when she took her exam paper from him.

"As for the rest, better do your best for Finals. And I'll give you plus points if you buy me a cup of coffee."

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room lightened up. The class laughed at his remark, but some of them were considering giving him coffee. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Hey Mace, why don't we buy him a cup of coffee on the last day of our Final exam in logic? It'll be a good joke, and besides we'd be the one drinking the coffee anyway. "

"Um, so you mean each of us is going to buy a cup of coffee, and then we'll give it to him after we submit our papers?"

"Yup, that's the plan. Since chances are we won't have him as our instructor. And besides, I'm sure he could take a joke."

"Alright, I'm in. At least we'll have a memory to laugh at. It'll be awesome."

Their conversation was cut off by Cobb's voice, ridden with seriousness.

"If all of you wants to pass logic, then you'll have to give me a cup of coffee. Now consider this if-then statement. You're going to have to construct a truth table in order to prove its veracity. Refer to your logic manuals and start working."

Suddenly Cobb left the room. As the class worked on the problem and finished, they realized that he hadn't returned. The bell rung and they decided not to submit their work since their teacher practically disappeared.

"Oh well, at least we solved the problem. I guess the important thing is we get it." Ariadne nonchalantly chugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, but I want to submit something that might be able to redeem myself."

Macy's tone was full of worry.

"Mace, you're going to pass logic. Period. You passed the exam, so everything would be okay. And besides, I know the teacher has a soft spot for you."

Ariadne mischievously winked at Macy.

"Oh Ari, you and your dirty mind."

The girls laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The First Time

Arthur was busy checking quiz papers. Not only did he consider this task menial, but also depressing. It made him question his abilities as a teacher, but then he reminded himself that he had a degree in philosophy, not education. But he did remind himself that he didn't want to see the same students in the same class next semester. So he set up ways to make his students pass, like reflection papers or exams that revolved around true or false. While he was finishing a pile of quizzes for his one class, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

She was petite and her medium-length auburn hair hung loose on her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue scarf and a beret topped her outfit.

"Good morning, sir. Would you happen to know where Sir Dom is? I need to submit something to him." She stood by Miles's desk and she kept her voice at a minimum.

Arthur struggled to listen to her voice. He walked to the water dispenser which was a few paces behind Miles's desk. In this way, he would have a decent view of her face.

His first thought: she was attractive. Even though she looked down most of the time, her long lashes framed her round eyes beautifully. She had a cute button nose, rosy cheeks and tiny heart-shaped lips. She seemed to love scarves and hats, he mused. He also noticed some of her mannerisms. She nervously twisted her homework as Miles was contacting Cobb. She scoped her surroundings, but she was oblivious to his stare. She smacked her lips once in a while and this was an oddly endearing quality of hers.

"Alright Miss, Sir Dom's in room 414."

"Okay, sir. Thank you."

"You're very quite welcome."

Even until she left the room, he was carefully observing her movements. She was awkwardly graceful, as expected of college freshmen. But she had an air of confidence with her, and maybe a strong sense of courage and conviction.

He was bewildered by her and he didn't really notice that Miles was looking at him inquisitively.

"Interesting creature, isn't she?"

Arthur was snapped out of his reverie.

"Hmmm... I was just getting a cup of water. I better head back to my desk. I have a ton of papers to check."

"Alright Arthur."

As Arthur returned to his desk, Miles quickly glanced at the level of water in the dispenser. Miles chuckled to himself, for he noticed that the water level was still the same.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Finally

"Okay, so logic is our last exam for the semester. Might as well make the most of it. Let's head to the canteen and buy his cup of coffee."

Ariadne and Macy brisk walked towards the canteen since they only had fifteen minutes left before the logic exam starts. Each of them carried a cup of coffee and they quickly but carefully went to the classroom.

"Good he isn't here yet. We need to figure out what to say that way we wouldn't seem too creepy or like psychopathic weirdos." Ariadne glanced at the door and smiled at Macy.

"This is going to be hilarious." Macy had a Cheshire Cat's grin on her face.

"Hey, at least it's somewhat our reassurance that he'll pass us."

"Ari, I'm pretty sure you already passed his subject. On the other hand, I'm worried about me because I barely got a passing grade from him in Midterms."

"Mace, everything's gonna be alright. Trust me."

Cobb quickly entered and set the test papers on the desk.

"Alright class, you have one hour to finish this. Once you're done, place your exam on my desk and goodbye forever."

The class laughed nervously because some of them knew that they would have to have a second take on logic. It wasn't going to be easy but a 75 is all they need to pass.

Thirty minutes later Ariadne was finished with her exam. She looked at Macy and she smiled because Macy was also finished with the exam. She nodded at Macy and on cue they submitted their papers at the same time.

"Um sir, here's your cup of coffee." She tilted her head towards Macy who was also holding another cup of coffee. The expression on Cobb's face was priceless: his eyes were wide open and his mouth curved into a tiny smile.

"You girls are insane." Cobb let out a small chuckle.

"Goodbye, sir." The girls looked at Cobb over their shoulders as they left the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Shenanigans

"Well that made my day." Cobb glided into the faculty room with a smile on his face.

"What made your day?" Arthur looked up from his desk, with an inquisitive look on his face.

"A couple of my students gave me coffee after they submitted their exams. It was really funny since I told them that they should give me coffee in order to pass, and I guess they took it seriously... or maybe not." Cobb chuckled.

"Students tend to be crazy these days... You know how they get." Arthur shrugged indifferently.

"Would it pique your interest if I told you that one of the students who gave me coffee was the same one who I told you about the other time?"

"You mean the pretty smart one?" Arthur seemed like he didn't care, but the image of the petite brunette dominated his mind now.

"Yeah. I guess the smart ones always have some loose ends that can't be tied... one of their quirks per se."

"Well Cobb, it'll be the last time you'll see her. But I'm pretty sure there are other geniuses out there who'd challenge you."

"I hope so. Many kids these days don't really go to school in order to learn. I rarely find motivation in them. But I'm sure there's still hope for their generation."

"Yeah I guess so." Arthur somewhat fidgeted when Cobb mentioned "kids." It reminded him of the fact that his subtle attraction towards Cobb's brilliant student was prohibited, simply speaking. Sure enough he was physically attracted to her, but maybe his so-called sentiment was all that: lust. He couldn't be capable of developing a relationship with her. In fact, why would he bother to entertain such thoughts? It was a lewd and very unprofessional idea. Cobb would notice that he spaced out for too long. So he tried to bring up a lighter topic.

"Hey Cobb, I haven't seen Eames recently. Where has he been?"

"Um, hasn't he told you? He's been delegating the philosophy department in a bunch of seminars. The guy has charisma and he's flamboyant. He knows what he's doing."

"Oh I see. So where is he exactly right now?"

"NYC. I know what you're thinking. Why wasn't it me or you who was chosen... Well I guess the department can't really afford three people to go, so they had to choose somebody who could stand out in the crowd."

They both laughed. They knew Eames really had a personality of his own and subtlety wasn't in his vocabulary.

"Well Cobb if it's any consolation, when you and I retire we will have a road trip across America. And we'll be able to afford staying in fancy hotels and eating high-class food."

"I hope that trip's going to be like one of those guys gone wild things. I don't want it to be like Eat, Pray, Love... I'm not sure if I really need a spiritual journey. But maybe you do."

"Whatever. And for your information, Eat, Pray, Love is very enlightening."

Cobb laughed at him, but he just ignored Cobb's laughter. So he slouched over his desk and continued to check test papers.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Semestral Break

"Ari, come in! It's steak and potatoes for lunch!"

Ariadne continued to bask under the sunlight as the sea breeze rushed on her face. She heard her aunt's voice calling her for lunch. She missed her aunt and uncle dearly, and their beach house reminded her how simple life was, every once in a while.

"Alright, aunty, I'm coming!"

She cherished the rough feeling of sand underneath her toes, as she made her way back to the house. She can't think about school or her friends or her life in the city. Simple things can make one happy.

Her aunt and uncle never had any children, and Ariadne had become their own daughter, in a way. In the same way, Ariadne had embraced them as her parents and she had received more than enough love she needs.

She sat on a tiny round table as her aunt laid the finishing touches of cornbread. After her aunt sat, they shared a little prayer of thanks and started eating.

"So Ari, how's school? How are your friends like? Any boyfriends?"

Ariadne nervously laughed. "No aunty, no boyfriends. And besides, we've Skyped three weeks ago and nothing much has changed."

Her aunt smiled warmly at her. "Oh darling, it's just so different when you're actually here with us. We've missed you dearly. And Ari, boys in your school must be blind... How could they not see how pretty you are?"

She blushed. At the corner of her eye, she noticed her uncle had a crestfallen look on his face.

"Uncle, what's wrong?" She held his hand but he avoided her touch.

"Ariadne Francine Foster, I've missed you sweetie and if I could I wouldn't let you leave this house." Her uncle's voice sounded stern and his eyes were glistening with tears.

"Oh please don't cry. I've missed the both of you, and if I could I would stay here and enjoy the rest of my days just laughing and watching the sunset. But I want to follow my dreams and I want to be someone whom mom and dad would be proud of."

Ariadne had a quick montage of memories before her eyes. Her uncle helping her make her first kite, her aunt teaching her how to make chicken casserole and both of them helping her with her science project. She truly loved them and she hoped her two-week vacation would last an eternity.

"Sweetie, can you help your uncle and me plant some petunias on the front yard ? I've heard they bloom nicely all year round." Her aunt struggled to wipe off the tears.

She heaved a sigh. "I'd love to help you." She smiled and continued raking through her potatoes. She sank deep into thought and programmed herself to forget about her city life. She was surrounded by the people she loved her entire life, and she wouldn't let time or anything else hinder the moments that she would cherish with them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Life Lesson

"Wake up, you miserable fuck."

Arthur struggled to open his eyes against the sunlight. He knew the voice from anywhere: it was Cobb's. He found himself drenched in water while he was relaxing in his hammock.

"What the hell do you want, Cobb? It's break time and please don't tell me we've got some emergency in school or something." He sat up straight now and looked at Cobb with pure frustration.

"We do have an emergency, Arthur. As your friend, I'm concerned about your well-being. And I have to tell you you're not anywhere near being well or even a remote state of being. You told me once you're going to pursue happiness midst this troublesome life of yours. What happened?"

"Cobb, seriously, it can't wait. Tomorrow's another day." He was about to slip back into his hammock, but Cobb caught him by his shirt and stared him down.

"Listen to me, Arthur Levitt. You are going to come with me and you'll be joining my family and I for dinner, whether you like it or not. Now clean up and make yourself look decent."

"Alright, alright. But please, let me go now." Cobb let him go and he shuffled towards the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later they were at Cobb's front doorstep. After they rung the doorbell, a tall grey-eyed brunette answered the door.

"Arthur, darling, what a lovely surprise. You're in luck. I've made extra beef Wellington. Hope you're hungry."

"Thanks, Mal. You're still as lovely as I can remember." Arthur put on his most congenial smile.

"Oh shush, please enter."

Arthur was overwhelmed with a wonderful smell that tingled his senses and caused his stomach to sing a hymn of hunger. He has always loved coming over to Cobb's house not only because of the company, but because the house was beautiful in itself: Arthur was a sucker for the Neoclassical style. He was lead to a comfortable living room, with plush blue velvet couches and a mahogany coffee table that added sophistication to the ambience. After he had admired the furnishings, he finally laid his eyes on Cobb's children. Even though he was bitter and cynical about life in general, Phillipa and James made him forget about his prejudices on his miserable life.

"Just give me fifteen minutes more, Arthur and dinner will be served. Dom, honey, can you please give me a hand in the kitchen?"

Cobb quickly glanced at Arthur. "I hope you don't mind staying with the kids for a few minutes."

Arthur gave him a sincere smile. "No problem. Your children are angels."

Cobb returned his smile. He glided to where Phillipa and James were and sat down beside them. The kids were huddling over a giant storybook.

"Hey kids, what are you reading?"

They were oblivious to Arthur's presence ever since he entered, but when they finally looked up they gave him a lively embrace.

"Uncle Arthur! We were reading The Little Prince. It has really nice pictures. Wanna see?"

Arthur laughed within his mind. Oh the irony: he hated The Little Prince because of his philosophical take on it. The book's considered as a children's book, but he could no longer grasp the simplicity it anymore. And just to top it off, he brought a copy of Hope for the Flowers as a gift for the children.

He did his best to plaster a smile on his face. "Alright."

He scooted beside James as the boy pointed over the drawing of baobabs. "That's cute, James. And I've got a gift for both of you. It has pretty pictures, too."

The children gleefully shouted, "Yay!" Arthur handed them Hope for the Flowers and they had a pleading look in their eyes.

"Uncle Arthur, can you please read to us? Even just a little bit?"

"Alright, alright."

Fifteen minutes seemed like a short time, but it was more than enough time for Arthur to make his way through most of the book. The children never took their eyes off of him as they rested their heads on their hands.

"Time for dinner!" Mal's voice chimed in.

"Okay kids, let's go." He helped the children stand up and ushered them into the dining room. Suddenly Phillipa tugged his hand.

"Uncle Arthur, you're Stripe aren't you?"

For a few moments he couldn't answer her question. It was a simple yes or no question, but he tried to avoid it. "What makes you say that, Pippa?"

"Because you always crawl and crawl but you don't have a 'Yellow' to show you how to fly."

And that simple statement just hit him where his heart was supposed to be. What she said was simple and it held one of the most important life lessons which he could never totally grasp: success tastes the sweetest with a loved one.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Indifference

"Oh dear god this schedule would be the death of me. And I thought my optimism about second semester would see me through."

Three weeks flew by for Ariadne and she had to say farewell to her aunt and uncle once more. She regretted leaving them, but she was content knowing that they would constantly love and support her in her journey to face the world. Although Ariadne loved school, the first few days seemed to have been unrealistic. She felt herself floating through time, trying to adjust herself to hectic academic demands. She turned to Macy, who seemed also aloof like herself.

"Oh Ari, let's just say that we were able to make the most of the break. Now it's second semester and we really have to double our efforts."

"Yeah, but I'm still sort of on a vacation hangover. And now we're waiting for our Philosophy professor in this ungodly hour and I doubt he'll even show. Remember Sir Dom last semester when he would show up twenty minutes late for class? Yeah, I'm beginning to think our Philosophy teacher suffers the same habit."

"Don't be so quick to judge. I mean we haven't even met him and he might actually be punctual, approachable and simply nice."

Ariadne smiled at Macy. Macy has always reminded her that there is always good in everyone, even though her cynicism has convinced her otherwise. Before she could bitterly respond to Macy's statement, a tall figure dashed into the room and swiftly glided into the desk chair. The class settled down and he finally spoke.

"Lecture starts next week. I'll be giving you handouts. For your homework, write a hundred-word essay on what it means to be human. Class dismissed."

Ariadne wonder if all philosophy teachers were this terse. She has preferred straightforwardness over going around the bush, but his brief first impression implied a lack of interest. His indifference angered her because she was eager to learn and the teachers were supposed to be willing to give knowledge. But this guy seemed not to care at all.

"Well Mace, you still think he's nice?"

"Ari, you know too well it's too early to say. And besides, if he ever ends up being a condescending asshole, we'll just do what he asks and get a passing a grade and then it's all over."

She heaved a sigh. It was true, all she had to do was do what she's told and maybe deal with a little attitude, and she'd be fine. But her defiance and conviction wouldn't allow her to be suppressed by anything unjust. Indeed it was too early to say so she tried to clear her prejudices about him. Although first impressions may last, perhaps he did have some good in him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: A Philosophical Enterprise

"It is not the business of philosophy to provide entertainment. The business of philosophy is to provoke us into reflecting about the experiences and events that imply the presence of the human person. To look into these happenings and understand any meaningful sequences are patterns of existence that only the human mind is able to conceive. Yet, it is an ever-changing process that one can only have a glimpse of."- Arthur L.

While he was writing the quote on the board, Ariadne took note of it and at the same time pondered on why he was writing the quote on the board. And who was Arthur L.? It obviously couldn't have been Arthur C. Clarke or Arthur Golden. She thought to herself, "This was philosophy class, after all. I might as well try to think as deeply as I can."

"Okay class, pass your assignment. And I'd like to get your insight on the quotation."

He glided towards the back row of seats and comfortably sat on one of the chairs. Ariadne felt that he was expecting some sort of futile attempt in providing a kick-ass explanation of the quote. Suddenly she felt the weight of stress and schoolwork on her shoulders. She didn't go to a late-night class just to sit and do nothing. She was determined to make the most of her lesson and she didn't pay for her teacher just to sit and belittle them. So she cleared her mind and did her best to whip an answer. She didn't care what he would think of her or if the class would make fun of her. All she knew was that she was tired and she wanted to get over with this. She raised her hand.

"Yes, miss." He directed her to stand up.

"Okay, so here's my take on the quote: we shouldn't treat philosophy as a farce, meaning it shouldn't be something we make fun of or something that we could laugh at or belittle. It is something that can help us define the meaning behind the experiences we have every day. Like, why do we go to school or why do we have to eat this or that. Basically it helps us understand the answer to the question 'why.' Furthermore although our experiences prove that we exist, the realities we perceive are only the products of our minds. So there is always doubt regarding our unique and individual existence. So now, thinking may be the only fleeting proof that we exist and hence, philosophy can help us totally grasp this proof."

She slowly sat down and heaved a sigh. She replayed the things she said in her mind and thought that all she did was babble and come up with a bullshit answer. Her skills in impromptu speaking were a little bit rusty, but when she realized that her classmates were clapping, she was assured that maybe she did come up with a decent answer. She couldn't dare to look at her instructor for fear that she would find a mocking smile plastered on his face. So she just slumped on her chair and stared out the window.

"Alright. One point for girls. Any more attempts?"

The class laughed lightly. For a few minutes no one dared to try until Macy and another girl took their shot at interpreting the quote. Macy did her best to start off eloquently, but mid-sentence she started laughing and the class just laughed along with her. As for the other girl, she did quite well because her brief sentences embodied as much meat as Ariadne's answer. Five minutes before the bell rang, a brave gentleman gave his try in venturing into philosophy. Needless to say he did his best and everyone clapped at his efforts.

The bell rang and the students crammed through the door. Ariadne did her best to exit quickly but she was one of the last people who left the room. Somehow she felt that her philosophy instructor's eyes were piercing her back. It turned out she was right.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Speechless

Arthur was walking to the faculty room. In his mind he was thinking of the girl who gave the most unexpected yet elaborate answer which he had never expected from his students. He always had his fun seeing students having a hard time in his subject. Not many students would be capable of delving into the intricacies of philosophical statements, and yet here was this girl who was able to formulate a decent answer which bordered on Cartesian philosophy.

He thought to himself, "Yes, there is always doubt that we exist. And yet our thoughts of doubting are proofs of our existence. Thus, we truly do exist in this constantly expanding universe." In a way, he was taken aback by her answer because it was just the second week of school and he hadn't tackled Anthropocentric philosophy, but she was able to provide at least a glimpse of a contemporary view on philosophy. In conclusion, he was impressed by her intellect but he thought appearances can be deceiving. And perhaps she may just be a pseudo-intellectual.

For the first few moments he didn't really take in her appearance, but when she started talking with her hands, that really got his attention. Somehow he had seen passion and spontaneity in the way she answered. When he stared intently at her face, he realized how pretty she was and her answer not only made her pretty but a beautiful person entirely. The way her alabaster skin contrasted with her rosy cheeks. Her pink lips which was the source of cascading words. The way her peach-colored dress embraced her figure. And finally he looked into her eyes and saw her thirst for knowledge. She wanted to learn something beyond the confines of her limitations, and he found this trait admirable. But he was afraid to admit that he was now twice as drawn to her than before. He undoubtedly found her attractive but at the same time he warned himself to keep his lustful feelings to himself. Perfection can be deceiving, he thought; and he only knew to well that falling in love with perfection was playing with fire.

He hadn't realized that he was mindless packing his belongings while he was thinking of her. As reality finally came into view, he knew that he had to wrap his feelings and reservations in a box and lock it and hide it away in the recesses of his mind. He is not infatuated with her, hell he couldn't be.

"Hey there, chap. How have you been?" He felt Eames's giant hand slap his shoulder.

"Oh, the usual. I see you've had quite the adventure." Arthur did his best to smile at Eames. He suddenly realized he was weary and wanted to head home and sleep.

"Oh yes. Perhaps you'd like to have a drink? Cobb's tagging along and as usual, Yusuf couldn't since his wife's got the bump. We've got a lot of catching up to do." Eames was dragging Arthur towards the parking lot.

Arthur thought that he actually needed a drink to calm his nerves. Before he could refuse, he remembered that it was actually a Friday night so he didn't have to worry about coming to school with a hangover. He desperately needed a reality check, or maybe something that would distort reality entirely.

"Alright Eames, let's go."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Whatever Works

"Oh my god Mace, that was the most fluffy bullshit answer I've ever given. I hope he at least gives me a plus point or something, even though I was babbling and I don't think my mind even filtered what I was saying." Ariadne suddenly felt anxious and jittery about her answer, but every time she replayed it she was more convinced that she did give her best and it was all that mattered.

Macy laughed. "Oh Ari, at least you didn't embarrass yourself in front of the class. I just started laughing and my train of thought just crashed. But hey, I think you gave a kick-ass answer and the following applause was totally worth it."

Ariadne nervously laughed. "Meh. I'm just doing the best I can. But seriously, that class will be the death of me. Philosophy may be fascinating but I couldn't exert so much brain power into thinking so much about life. And besides, life should be about living not thinking about it. That's why philosophers tend to be miserable and cynical about life itself."

"Yeah, that is true in a way. At least right now we're heading to a lovely cafe to enjoy their burgers and just listen to some nice live music. We really need this break, even though it's only the second week of school."

"It's totally fine and besides, we're food tripping. I've heard this cafe has the best burger this town has to offer, and I will not pass up the chance of tasting one."

"You've always been a sucker for food, aren't you Ari?"

"Hey, food's food. I would sleep with it if I could. But hey, I don't just wallow in food and eat like there's no tomorrow. It really has to be savored and cherished." Ariadne was licking her lips now, and she could feel the throes of hunger within her stomach.

"That was very poetic of you to say. Anyway, Kate and Michael are waiting for us in the cafe. It seems they're even hungrier than you."

"Yeah, I know Michael has an appetite almost like Kirby's. I don't know how he can stay so in shape but eat like he has a black hole for a stomach. Curse people with fast metabolism!"

"I know right? I mean I have to go to the gym thrice a week, midst studying my ass off. Student life. Just three more years, Ari, and we'd be happily walking on that stage with our graduation caps and gowns on."

At that moment they passed by a woman who was holding a box of puppies. They both stopped talking and silently admired the puppies. They continued walking and were getting close to the cafe.

Macy looked at her friend, "You know, I've always wanted a pet. Maybe a tiger or a tarantula."

Ariadne laughed. "Oh Mace, I seriously don't know how my life would be like without you."

They entered the cafe and the rest of the night was history.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Spice it Up

She had Fundamentals of Biology, College Algebra, Psychology and Philosophy three times a week. Biology has always fascinated her, from Genetics to Evolution and finally to Human Anatomy and Physiology. She had wanted to be a molecular biologist or maybe work as a correspondent for National Geographic, but her prospects didn't seem promising unless she graduated summa cum laude. Nevertheless, she pursued a course which was close to her heart. As for Algebra, she has always hated math although she was undeniably good at it. Her math subject was as easy as pie, having derived and integrated an unimaginable large number of equations. She was able to relate well with Psychology simply because she considered herself as psychotic, being spontaneous and weird in so many ways. And then there was Philosophy: she considered it as an interesting subject, but somehow the teacher seemed to have some major issues to get over with before he could thoroughly conduct a decent class.

Perhaps she has been too judgmental, but his lack of interest in teaching simply agitates her.

And then he entered ten minutes after the bell had rung. He had a paper bag full of handouts with him.

"I expect you to read it. And we'll have a quiz of Friday. For now, you can start reading."

Once Ariadne received her own copy, she started reading it. Midst the ruffling sounds of paper, his voice stood out.

"I haven't told you my name, haven't I?"

The class simultaneously responded, "No sir."

He stood up and swiftly wrote his name on the board.

Ariadne mouthed the words, "Arthur Levitt"

"Make sure to get my name right. Double 't' not 'v'." And then he sat down and resumed perusing the handout.

It dawned upon Ariadne that Arthur L. was actually him. The guy who had said the quote was him. Her prejudices regarding him were now even worse: she thought he was an obnoxious asshole. She had given the best explanation she could give about the quote. And it turned out that she was somehow making his ego twice as big by giving a profound explanation on his own quote. All she could think of him was: asshole.

She tucked away her anger and she was making her way through the second page. He broke the silence by asking a question.

"Does God exist?"

Some students answered, "Yes, sir."

"But how can you believe something you cannot see? Where's the reason in having faith in something that we are not sure exists?"

Ariadne's anger was bubbling within her. She didn't consider herself religious, but she believe in the existence of a God because she believed that there was a divine being who'd account for her own existence. An ultimate life force. She was advocate for evolution but the beginning of everything is beyond the limits of science. Her religious faith was brought about by her own experiences and understanding of the universe, not by the religious faith of the people around her. And then here was this asshole in front of her, feeding on skepticism and the majority's lack of conviction. It wasn't fair.

So she raised her hand and he encouraged her to stand up. "Sir, why are you making these agnostic or even atheist statements? Where are you going with this?"

"Miss Foster, Ariadne, my statements are based on Philosophy's point of view. And this perspective primarily embodies reason. I do not mean to offend anybody but if I did, I apologize. Before I forget, Sir Dom sends his regards."

She knew for sure that Sir Levitt had this habit of saying rhetorical statements. But the meanings behind his statements piqued her. Furthermore, Sir Dom's regards puzzled her. She liked him as her logic teacher; he was just chill.

For the rest of the hour, Ariadne slumped in her chair and read the handout. When the bell rang, she went to the teacher's desk.

"Um sir, can you give Sir Dom our regards? Oh, and I really don't see your point in being agnostic or atheist."

She quickly spun around and walked to the door. Before she further went down the stairs, Arthur's voice crept up behind her.

"Philosophy provokes thought. I hope that quells your doubts, Ariadne."

She turned around but she found that he was gone. She felt a creepy vibe run up her spine, but the weirder thing was that she was strangely drawn to the darkness of these sensations.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Fantasy

He saw the frustration on his students' faces. It wasn't Arthur's style to give an easy quiz. Schadenfreude: taking pleasure in other people's misery. It was his favorite word. Midst the creased foreheads and furrowed brows, he saw her deep pensive chocolate brown eyes. She was staring at the ceiling, and he thought she was probably looking for answer or saying a prayer. He was amused by her defiance. And when she opened her mouth, he was always surprised by what she said. Her words intrigued him and he wanted to know what was running through her mind. Ariadne was her name: the beautiful creature that captured his interest.

Unbeknownst to her, he was looking at her for most of the period. He put on his most aloof and indifferent expression, but his eyes betrayed him: he was scrutinizing her features and the meaning they held. She always licked and smacked her lips. He was entranced by them. Unconsciously he rubbed his lips with his index finger and imagined himself touching her lips. He shook his head and tried to rid himself of lewd thoughts.

She stood up and walked towards his desk. She quickly placed her paper on his desk and left. He stared at her back and made his way to her legs. Black tights gave her legs a sophisticated look. She possessed a confident grace and at the same time she wasn't ashamed to flaunt her awkwardness. Ultimately, he thought of her as the quintessence of beauty and intelligence; even though she had only been his student for a month and he hadn't known her quite well.

Arthur knew there were lines he shouldn't cross. Lines he imagined he would never dare to cross. But in this case, he was confronted with a line of temptation that was too hard to resist. He was a teacher and she was a student. As a philosophy teacher he was bounded by reason and morality. But for the past month he has wallowed in his desires which were against his own principles. After checking quiz papers, after his daily commute, after eating dinner, his thoughts reverted to her image.

Her wavy chestnut hair.

Her chocolate brown eyes.

Her cute button nose.

Her heart-shaped lips.

And then his desire.

He sat on the edge of his bed and realized that he was obsessed with her. Or maybe he was just obsessed with his idea of her. All he knew was that he had a conflict within himself, a struggle which he knew must be won by his own self-preservation. She was just any other woman, but a woman that was a paradox whose intricacies perplexed him.

He turned off his bedside lamp. He closed his eyes and drifted into darkness.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Elusive Mr. Levitt

Kate was one of Ariadne's good friends, although when it came to doing shenanigans, Macy was always her partner in crime. But Kate had such a vivacious personality, and Ariadne needed a friend who had no reservations and who'd have the courage to speak what's on her mind. Kate had always been nice enough to treat Ariadne like she was her own sister, and at times when they hung out, they didn't have a care in the world.

They were sitting in the canteen, enjoying coffee. It was their one-hour break just before Philosophy class. The jolt of caffeine would be enough for them to last an hour more.

Kate was looking through her file case. "Did you notice how some of the girls in our class interacts with our Philo teacher? I think they sort of have a crush on him."

Ariadne looked up from her coffee cup. She had an inquisitive look on her face. "What makes you say that?"

"I dunno. I guess I just noticed that some girls flirtatiously ask him questions or something. Their tone of voice somehow gave it away. I mean if you think about it, he isn't really that bad. He has some likable qualities."

Ariadne looked at her friend incredulously. "Okay, maybe the guy has deep pensive eyes that could drawn you in instantly, but I don't know... Everything about me just clashes with him and I don't really like him."

"You totally like him." Kate had a mischievous smile on her face.

Ariadne put on an expression of disgust. "No I do not..."

But she knew her efforts to hide her slight infatuation with her teacher were useless. Unfortunately for her, Kate was good at reading people and Ariadne couldn't win an Oscar to save her life.

"Ari, Ari, Ari, it's okay to have a minor crush on a teacher. I mean, everyone goes through it once in a while. Even though I hear disdainful words from you, I know you like talking about him anyway. It's alright, sweetie." She gave Ariadne an airy smile.

"Kate, I shouldn't like him. He's condescending, impertinent and indifferent. But then..." Ariadne fixed her eyes on a chair, drifting off as if Kate wasn't there. "He's handsome and you can see his intelligence through his eyes... Those deep dark brown eyes." And then she glanced to Kate, whose mouth was slightly open in mild shock. She shook her head and gulped the rest of her coffee. "Alright Kate, let's go."

Ariadne pulled Kate's arm but she didn't move. She looked up at Ariadne and said, "Ariadne Francine Foster, you are insane."

She smiled at her friend. "Indeed I am. Now let's go. The bell would ring any minute."

And on cue, the bell did ring.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: You've got to be kidding me

"You've got to understand that Christianity is merely sugar coating the Neoplatonic concept of God. God as the prime mover. God as something pure. God as the order of the universe. If you add all these up, the sum is divinity. And you would agree with me when I say that Christians equate God to divinity. Then there's the Doctrine of Transubstantiation. Do you know what this doctrine is?"

Ariadne was surprised that Sir Arthur was in the mood to give the lecture. Usually he just sulked in his chair, complaining that he had a sore throat. Maybe it was true, but Ariadne grew tired of reading lengthly handouts. It wasn't intellectually stimulating, and even though she had refined the skill of memorization, there was indeed a big difference between memorizing and internalizing. She yawned and blinked her eyes into focus. Her mind was already in a zombie-like state but she tried to figure out what was the Doctrine of Transubstantiation. She has heard of it before, but she can't conjure a decent definition of it as of the moment.

He said in a sarcastic tone, "You mean to tell me most of you are Christians but you don't know this fundamental doctrine? It is the foundation of your faith, and yet you have no idea what it is. The problem with your faith is that what you believe is only the result of what your parents believe in. And what frustrates me even more is not one of you even bothered to ask any question at all. I believe I'm talking to intelligent creatures, not dumbasses."

The class was silent. Somehow Ariadne felt tension mount in the atmosphere. She had always believed that she was smart, but his remark was seriously below the belt. She had always known constructive criticism did have some positive effects, but what he said wasn't constructive nor was it criticism. And this angered her. If a person tells another that she or he is dumb, then this person will live the rest of his of her life believing that he or she is dumb even though he or she isn't. She strongly disliked him at this point, but in the recesses of her mind she couldn't deny that she was also attracted to him-a condescending impertinent asshole who thinks he understands the whole universe.

Midst the silence, he exited the classroom without a word. Everyone was puzzled and upset. It wasn't easy to ignore what he had said, but it would be best to focus on his assessments, get a passing grade and never see his face again.

And then he's back, with some sort of portfolio in his hand. He sat down and showed the students this portfolio.

"This is my personal anthology of reflections. I'm informing you that two weeks from now, you are going to submit a nine-page reflection paper about the following books: The Little Prince, Hope for the Flowers and Jonathan Livingston Seagull. I'm showing you my anthology because if I could do it, then you can do it, too. Our last quiz before the Prelim exams shall be an oral quiz. Be prepared, and expect you will do advanced readings."

They were saved by the bell. Ariadne met up with Macy and they both had frustrated expressions.

"Could you believe this? Two week before the exams and the stress level is beyond bearable. There's Biology and Microbiology, and then College Algebra just to top it off! Help me, Mace. Please shoot me now."

"Ari, if we were able to survive last semester, then we can survive all of this. And besides, we had survived the end of the world so there's nothing that could really stop us."

"Ugh, man if it wasn't such a beautiful night I'd be totally driven mad by now."

They looked up to the heavens and stopped in awe. The city lights were blinding, but the black velvet sky was glittered with stars and one could see a few constellations. For the first time in a long time, they found themselves smiling as if all of their problems were washed away. After a few minutes they continued walking, and they talked about movies and music and forgot about the horrible class they had had.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The other guy

Ariadne sat in the hallway, eating a tuna melt while reading her Chemistry textbook. She was waiting for a family friend who would lend her his old Microbiology textbook. She already had a Microbiology textbook, but she thought that additional resources would always be good for learning extra few things. But her ulterior motive in meeting this family friend was that she had a crush on him for a while. Somehow she could see so much of herself in him, and this is one of the reasons why she had liked him.

His name is Dr. Thomas Lake. Ariadne's aunt and his mom were close friends since they had started a band in their college days. Tom and Ariadne had a brother-sister relationship, except recently she developed a crush on him and there was no turning back. As if based on a romantic comedy, the problem was he would always see Ariadne as his younger sister. He loved, cared and protected her, but in a way which Ariadne didn't prefer. She often found herself daydreaming about his emerald eyes, pale skin and angular features. But she was further sucked into her fantasies due to his unearthly intelligence.

She was daydreaming again when his silky voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Ariadne, hi. Here's the book you need, right?"

He handed her a heavy textbook whose pages were torn.

She quickly stood up and brushed off the crumbs from her clothes. Tom couldn't hold in a small chuckle. She blushed in response. But her face reddened even more when she took in his appearance. He was still wearing his white doctor's coat, and along with his bag he had a stethoscope in hand. At that moment, it was hard for her not to fall in love with him. He looked gorgeous, he thought. It's like seeing Superman in his costume. She did her best to seem indifferent and casual.

"Hi Tom. I seriously owe you a lot. How much do I owe you?"

"Nah, don't think about it."

They started walking and Ariadne couldn't control the butterflies in her stomach. She was walking side by side with a respectable doctor whom she had a major crush on. She noticed there were a few minutes of dead silence, so she did her best to break the awkwardness. She wasn't good at awkward silences, but she was capable of starting a decent conversation.

"You must be exhausted, dedicating so much hours on caring for your patients."

"It feels great serving people... pretty rewarding actually. How are your classes by the way?"

"They're challenging to say the least. But I can get by." She tried to manage a charming smile, which she felt normally backfires into becoming an awkward one.

"I assure you, even though you'd be deprived of sleep it's all going to be worth it. Where are you heading now?"

"I'm going to the library. I'm sort of a geek or nerd."

She managed to make him laugh. But just when she wanted to talk to him more, they reached the lobby and parted ways. She was happy because she talked to him, but at the same time she was sad because she didn't know when would be the next time she'd talk to him.

In the library, she was reviewing her handout in Philosophy. After reading a page she had allowed herself to daydream about Tom. But because she was studying Philosophy, she was reminded of the man with whom her darker side was attracted to. She realized it was becoming harder to suppress her darkest desires, but she tried to focus on Tom's green eyes hoping they'd go away.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Innuendo

It was a week before Prelim exams and Ariadne was at her full-blown panic mode. She had been trying to bring herself to study a week in advance, but her mastery in procrastination wouldn't let her do so. What troubled her even more was the nine-page reflection paper which she had to write, and she also had to prepare for the oral quiz that would come up some time that week.

She often described her writing style as concise and straightforward. Even though she was good at writing fluff to a certain extent, the reflection paper somewhat through her off of her game. She understood the three books well, and because of her total comprehension of them she would be able to come up with a one-sentence theme for each of them. But no, somehow she had to sprinkle her paper with her colorful vocabulary and she would have to go around the bush until her brain was sucked dry of ideas.

She managed to finish five pages of it. After one of Sir Levitt's condescending lectures, she caught up to him and handed the product of her blood, sweat and tears.

"Sir, I hope you won't mind critiquing my work. I'd appreciate any constructive criticism. "

He skimmed through her paper while she cracked her knuckles nervously.

"Did you write this?"

At first she felt offended because he somewhat implied that she wasn't capable of writing a decent paper. What he didn't know was that Ariadne was very fond of writing, so she has acquired a high level of proficiency in writing.

"Yes, sir. I did. I mean it's just a draft, so I'm really open to changes."

"Alright, thank you Ariadne. It's good to see some of my students take the initiative. Good bye."

"Good bye, sir."

Ariadne felt a surge of pride within her, knowing that her work would somehow exceed his expectations. She knew many of her classmates would resort to copy-paste when it came to lengthly papers. But in her case, writing was just a natural thing for her. She had a passion for it, and this fueled her motivation to produce an awesome paper.

She was waiting outside the Philosophy department faculty room. She was rehearsing what she was going to say to him.

"Pull yourself together, Ariadne. Just get in there and ask for him. If he's not there, it means you're not meant to get back your paper, yet. Yikes, hopefully he's not there."

She was pacing back and forth and was talking to herself like an idiot. It was one of her strange habits when she was perturbed with anxiety.

"Here goes nothing. Just get your business done." She knocked and turned the doorknob. She glided into the room and walked towards Professor Miles. When he looked up, she spoke with utmost confidence in a voice which was barely audible.

"Good afternoon, sir. Is Sir Arthur around?" Her heart began to pound.

"Arthur!" Miles's voice boomed throughout the room. At the corner of her eye, she saw him, sitting at his desk, perusing some document.

"Shit," she thought, "I've caught him in the middle of something." But her legs had a mind of their own. She quickly walked towards his desk and made eye contact. Her voice almost sounded demanding, but with a sense of modesty.

"Hi sir, are you finished critiquing my paper?"

"No I haven't."

Ariadne was a little bit disappointed, but when Arthur pulled a chair beside him, she instinctively sat down and listened attentively.

"It is comprehensive, but somehow it turned out to be a literary piece instead of a reflection paper. I want to see more of you in it."

He was looking at her intently, but her awkwardness caused her to look down most of the time. She did her best to look at him and converse like a normal person.

"Alright, sir. It's just that I'm straightforward and I'm having trouble expanding."

"I can see that. Anyway, just work on expounding. You've got some heavy stuff in your piece and I like how you've put your own personal experiences. It's good, but I know you can make it better."

"Thank you, sir." She stood up as gracefully as she can and made it to the door as quickly as she could.

Before she left, he shouted, "Too bad Sir Dom isn't here. He would've had some good insight."

She laughed her nervous laugh and flashed him an awkward but polite smile. She was walking through the hallway and she heaved a sigh of relief. Her heart was pounding furiously within her chest because she was struggling to keep her body language professional. She didn't want her attraction to him to be a dead give away. To her surprise, his aura of being an impertinent asshole was gone. While she was talking to him, she found a nice attractive guy who didn't have the tendency to degrade other people. It was like all her prejudices disappeared during those few minutes. She made it to the canteen and sat where her friends were. She effortlessly joined their conversation but in the back of her mind, all she could think of was his deep brown eyes that simply drove her insane.

It wasn't easy to control himself while she was sitting only a few feet from him. He sensed her discomfort but he couldn't help but look at her for the whole time she was there. When he had read her paper, he was astounded. Indeed she was a good writer but her paper somehow lacked the emotional substance that he was looking for. But this time he knew without a doubt that her intelligence was tantamount to her beauty. She had shown that underneath her lovely appearance lies a soul yearning for knowledge. For the entire time when he was looking at her, he tried to figure out the paradoxes which made Ariadne her own being. He wanted to ask her so many questions; he wanted to talk to her, get to know her better and find the diamond behind the walls of professionalism and reservations. Arthur had a great amount of self-control, but it was only a matter of time before he would be able to stop himself from taking her as his own.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: It's about time

"Mace, it's already our last meeting before the exam and we still haven't had our turn in the oral quiz. And I thought he said that it was only five minutes per person. I can't deal with the stress and anxiety anymore. I just wanna get this over with."

"Me too, Ari. But he does it alphabetically and just three more people and it's going to be my turn. Soon enough, it's going to be yours and it's going to be over soon. And besides, you've read the three books, right? As long a you've read them, you'll be fine."

"I don't know why I'm so nervous. I've read those books and I understand them perfectly, but when I saw the faces of our other classmates, I was scared. And when he said, 'Well if you're a dumbass, then it would suck for you.' Ugh, I'm having doubts now."

"Ari, stop it. We are sure to finish today and everything will go well. Oh shit, it's my turn."

"Good luck, Mace. Break a leg." She offered Macy a reassuring smile. She needed to keep her wits intact because panicking is like the domino effect. If she started panicking then her classmates would start panicking, too. So she had to go out of the room and walk around. She couldn't handle the stress in the atmosphere. She sat beside the classroom and door and tried to clear her mind. She was going to give an awesome answer, and she just had to condition her mind in order to do so. Midst her breathing exercises the door suddenly opened and Macy stepped out with an unreadable expression on her face. Ariadne sensed something was wrong.

"Mace, what's wrong?"

Macy's eyes had a glassy distant look. She didn't meet Ariadne's eyes when she said, "He asked me out for coffee..."

"Holy shit! That sick condescending bastard asked you out for coffee? What the hell was he thinking? Holy shit!" Ariadne began hysterically laughing as she dragged Macy to the stairwell, in overwhelmingly shock. Their hysterical laughing continued and after a few minutes, their breathing evened out.

"Oh my god, Mace. How did he end up asking if you'd have coffee with him?"

"Okay, so after I answered his question the best that I could, he asked me if I had any more questions. So I asked him, 'Well sir, what's your favorite book among the three?' And then he just started laughing, and then he said that he didn't like any of those books. I asked him why, and then he said he couldn't discuss the reasons as of the moment. So I was like, 'Okay.' And then he said, 'Well, we could discuss it over coffee. Do you like coffee?' And then I just started awkwardly laughing as I walked away, and I even gave him an awkward wave. Ugh, Ari. Why does this happen to me?"

"Mace, beauty is both a blessing and a curse. What I don't understand is why would he recommend to let us read the books, when he doesn't even like them? He's such a hypocrite."

"Yeah... Ugh, I need fresh air. I gotta go home. Good luck, Ari."

"Thanks, Mace. Just forget this ever happened."

"Yeah... And we will never mention this to anyone... Ever."

"Mention what?"

Macy smiled tiredly and she walked away. Ariadne waved her good bye and on cue, one of her classmates told Ariadne that she was next. She took a deep breath, opened the door and quickly walked towards the teacher's desk.

Behind the desk, there were two chairs facing each other. One was occupied by Arthur, and the other was where she was supposed to sit. Unconsciously she shook her hands, as if trying to shake away the nervousness. She took her seat and leaned back, trying to look calm and comfortable.

"Alright Ariadne, pick a card."

Out of the deck of 52, she picked a two of diamonds. She saw her hands shiver as she returned the card into the deck, and when she held her hands together she realized how cold she was.

He picked out her question from the strips of paper that were laid out on the desk. When she read the question, she was no longer nervous, for it was a question that was something sort of close to her heart.

"What is your insight on the fox's statement, 'What is essential is invisible to the eyes.'?"

She had liked The Little Prince and the fox's quote, she believed, captured the essence of the entire story. After a few seconds of organizing her thoughts, she began a cascade of words.

"The life which we live is a mundane cycle. We go to work and go back home, and then we repeat. We work for money and we ultimately work for stability. We lose sight of what matters, because inevitably we cannot see what really matters because we are blinded by how we live our lives, based on sole necessity and void of passion. 'What is essential is invisible to the eyes' for me, means that we must do something that we love. I know it's a cliche, but I believe our lives should be something more than shampoo bottle instructions; it's beyond lather, rinse and repeat. If we do something that we love, then our lives are defined by something much more important, something beyond beyond what money or a mansion could offer."

He was just staring at her with those eyes of his, and she can't help but feel a little bit uncomfortable so she had been looking at a chair which was within her line of sight.

"I wanna hear about you, Ariadne. What makes your life have meaning?"

"Well sir, I chose BS Bio as my pre-med course because ultimately, I want to be a doctor. It's what I've always wanted, and not because my guardians told me they wanted me to become a doctor. Probably most of my classmates are enrolled in this course because their parents told them to, or maybe they think it presents opportunities for the future. But for me, I'm here because I want to."

"What could you possibly gain from all of this? What if you just climb up the pillar and there's nothing there?"

"What could I gain from all of this? Self-satisfaction. Satisfaction knowing that I was able to learn as much as I could. And frankly sir, I don't aim to achieve a Nobel Peace Prize for the efforts I will exert in service of humanity. And I don't consider myself as blindly climbing the pillar of success. In fact, I consider my education as my cocoon, and it's only a matter of time before I will spread my wings and fly and venture through the world."

She was on the edge of her seat, and she almost forgot that Sir Levitt was looking at her intently. After a few seconds of silence, he said, "That's very noble."

She just shrugged and tilted her head.

"Do you want to add anything more to your answer?"

"No sir."

"Alright, thank you."

"Thank you, sir."

She swiftly stood up and grabbed her bag from the back of the classroom. She exited as fast as she could and when she was in the hallway, she was doing her

own victory dance. She wasn't expect a high score on her oral quiz, but she knew within herself that she did her best and it was enough.

Once again he was in awe. It seemed like she would've broken under pressure, but instead she gave a refreshing insight which he has not heard in a long time. She was a breath of fresh air, with a hint of vanilla and perhaps cinnamon. His eyes and thoughts lingered on her presence, as she was making her way through the door. At that moment, he would've done anything just to preserve his memory of her. He was waiting for her to glance back at him, but she didn't. He was a bit hurt, but at the same time he was thankful because if she looked into his eyes, she would've seen the truth. And a great part of him didn't want her to find out.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: I'm still in love

"I'm telling you, Jake, this is going to be epic. Trust me on this."

Ariadne was a foot away from the coke bottle as she carefully dunked a mentos in it. As expected, a marvelous coke fountain was produced and Jake and Ariadne jumped a few feet away in order to avoid its wrath.

"Ari, I still don't know why I tolerate your weird ideas." He was laughing at her and she punched him playfully.

"Jake, we rarely get to see each other so you need a bit of weirdness every once in a while. Tell me, do you do the same crazy shit with your friends as you do with me?"

Jake shook his head. "No one can be as crazy as you, Ari. It's one of the things I love about you."

He looked at her with some sort of platonic affection, but he had still been harboring special feelings for her because he hoped that some day, she would realize that the man she deserved to love was just right in front of her. Ariadne had a knack in ruining intimate moments, and while Jake was looking at her lovingly, she was evading his gaze and puffing up her cheeks and making silly faces. He decided to snap out of his emotions and return to reality. He wouldn't want to ruin his friendship with her, so he always had to do his best to play it cool.

He mustered the strength to put on a playful smile. "Ari, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm exercising my facial muscles. You should try it. It's good for you. Your muscles are always so stressed from frowning." She was giving him a goofy smile.

"Have you seen The Hobbit? I heard it's really good."

She suddenly stopped her silliness. "Oh my god, you love Lord of the Rings, too. This is why you're one of my best friends. And hey, I don't love the movies because of Legolas. I actually read the books and I fell in love with the whole story."

"Well, you wanna see it this Saturday? Right after school?"

"Can we move it to Friday, instead? My aunt and uncle have their 25th wedding anniversary, and we're having a party at the Metropolitan Museum. They're coming all this way to see some sort of contemporary exhibition."

For a second, Jake looked crestfallen but he tried to shrug nonchalantly and offered a reassuring smile. "It's okay. Family comes first. And besides, at least we're going to see it a lot sooner."

"Yeah, and that reminds me, we should have a Star Wars movie marathon. One time, I went to a cosplay convention dressed up as Princess Leia. It didn't turn out that bad."

"I never knew you went to cosplays. And you're telling me you were in a metal bikini?" He had an expression of mock incredulity.

She punched him harder in response. "You wish, Jake. I was actually in her white toga-like dress, and of course, her signature braid buns. I would never have the guts to a wear a bikini." She rubbed her neck awkwardly and her cheeks slightly reddened.

He was a little bit angry with her. He had been friends with her for a relatively long time and since then, she still carried her insecurities with her. Most people would mistake it for modesty, but he knew that there were still remnants of insecurity intertwined with her beautiful personality.

"Ari, look at me." She looked up at him, her big brown eyes entrancing him.

He casually cleared his throat and he did his best to keep his composure. "How can you still be insecure with yourself? You've turned out pretty well, if you ask me. And if there are others out there who destroy you with their words, ignore them . Whatever they say isn't true. They feed on your insecurity and it's a vicious cycle for other gorgeous girls who are like you. Don't let them win, Ari."

She started laughing and she suddenly gave him a a bear hug, despite her small size. Jake was taken aback, but a few seconds later he wrapped his arms around her. Midst their embrace, she said, "I'm so lucky to have you, Jake. I can get good grades but I was never smart enough to give myself a reality check." He was lost in sensation: the proximity, her angelic voice and her vanilla and cinnamon scent. When they parted from their embrace, he was closing his eyes. He heard Ariadne's laughter fill the silence. He opened his eyes and he found her glorious smile.

"Jake, I hope you're alright. You just sort of spaced out."

He struggled to answer her. "Yeah, yeah, I'm... I'm okay."

"Alright. If there's anything wrong, you can tell me and I'll listen. Now let's a walk, shall we?"

She held out her hand and he took it hesitantly. It was getting harder to resist her, but she needed a friend who'd ensure her happiness. And he was there for her even though loving her was like having thorns piercing his heart.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Doodling

Ariadne rarely sat by the fountain. She believed it was crawling with "predators" who'd ask her for coffee when they had the chance. She would normally go to the library. It offered her sanctuary and she was able to focus on studying. But this time, it was one of those days when she the couch potato side of her personality was dominant. She was too lazy to climb up the stairs and she didn't have any necessary studying to do. So she decided to sit by the fountain and doodle. A change of ambience seemed good and it had been months since the last time she held a sketch pad. She scoped her surroundings to find a suitable subject, and her eyes settled on an easy one: a jasmine. Ariadne didn't really consider herself as a naturalist, for she preferred to draw people. Except in this case, she didn't want to draw strangers and at the same time send out creepy vibes. She eased her away into drawing a simple beautiful flower. She started off with quick sketches of the skeleton, and then when she looked up to acquire more detail, something or someone in her peripheral vision caught her attention. She looked in that direction and her breath hitched in her throat.

She saw Tom and the butterflies in her stomach grew in number exponentially. She quickly refocused on her sketch pad, like it was some sort of reflex action. She was hoping he wouldn't see her because she felt ashamed from asking too much help from him; help with school, help with books and even with homework which she had actually found easy. She was ridden with guilt because she had been asking too much from him and she didn't have the courage to meet him face to face.

But it was too late, for he was walking towards her now. She nervously tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and flashed him a friendly smile.

"Hi Tom." Her voice was a bit too pitchy, so she cleared her throat and hurriedly look down the floor in embarrassment.

"Hi Ari, how have you been?" He gracefully sat beside her and gave her a smile that would have made her melt on the spot.

"I've been fine. Except I've been slacking for a while, as you can see." She waved her sketch pad in the air and this gesture managed to make him smile.

"It's good to see you doodling again. Can I see what you're currently working on?"

She gave him the sketch pad and their fingers brushed for the slightest moment. It wasn't physiologically possible, but somehow she felt a "spark" at the contact, or maybe it was just her raging hormones. She nervously looked at his face, waiting for his response. While he was scrutinizing her work, she noticed a smile growing on his graceful features.

"It's beautiful, Ari."

She felt that she needed a defibrillator beside her at that moment; her heart had charges all over the place and she needed something to jolt her back into reality. He was staring into her eyes and it seemed that he had no plans of breaking eye contact. She felt his knee brush against hers, and she quickly looked down to avoid his piercing gaze. Suddenly, the atmosphere was definitely charged with something; was it attraction? Ariadne didn't know. All she knew was that the silence was becoming uncomfortably long.

"So, um, what brings you here in the university?"

Her question managed to ease the tension in the atmosphere. Now he was looking distractedly at the people who were walking by.

"I've decided to work in the university clinic. I think it'll make my repertoire of clients quite interesting, don't you think?"

"Yeah... Mind if I ask you something?" She was shocked by her own boldness, but there was no turning back now.

"Go ahead."

"How did you come to love your job? How can you be so endlessly devoted and service-oriented? I mean, being a doctor's what I've always wanted, but I know it's a difficult struggle in order to become the best."

At that moment, he looked at her admiringly. Before him was a girl, or rather a woman, who possessed the curiosity in looking for the answers to fundamental questions in life.

"Ari, you see, I became a doctor because at some point in my studies, I felt that it was my calling, to simply put it. Being a doctor wasn't my goal, rather it was my motivation. My goal was to serve people. And right now, I feel a sense of achievement enough to last me a lifetime."

"I guess my calling and I haven't really clicked yet. Thanks, Tom."

"For what?" He definitely had a puzzled look on his face.

"For this conversation." She grinned at him and he grinned back. She was adorable in her own way, and she always managed to make him smile whenever they talked.

"Are you going to my aunt and uncle's thing this weekend?"

"Ari, they're practically like my second parents. Of course I'm going."

Ariadne's heart was doing somersaults. She didn't really care for her appearance, but she was definitely planning on dressing up this Saturday.

"Alright see you then."

"Nice chatting with you, Ari. I gotta go. See ya soon."

They gave each other a friendly wave. She looked at him longingly until his figure disappeared around a corner. When she was alone, she was grinning like an idiot. She didn't really have any decent conversations with him, ever since he started working in the hospital. But now that he was significantly closer to her, she would have the opportunities of bumping into him every once in a while. And she would cherish every moment she would spend with him, starting this Saturday.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Revelation

"Oh my god, it's been forever since I went out for a drink. I can't thank you enough, Eames."

"Don't mention it buddy. It looks you've been through hell."

Arthur and Eames were in a booth, enjoying their second round of beer.

Arthur cracked his neck. He desperately needed to unwind and escape from the life he has been living. He also needed to run away from her.

"So isn't Cobb coming?" He expectantly looked at Eames.

Eames just shrugged. "Nah, he can't. He and Mal are celebrating their tenth year anniversary. Can you believe it? It's been ten years since their wedding. But it only seemed like yesterday." Eames rubbed his forehead, as if trying to erase his problems from his mind.

Arthur sensed something was wrong. "Eames, what's up? Are you and... Oh what's her name... Elena, yes, are you and Elena doing okay?"

When Eames looked at Arthur, he had a sad expression on his face. "Arthur, Elena and I are over. I really thought that after my awesome period of bachelorhood, I thought our relationship would be the cherry on top. We were perfect for each other, but one thing I did learn from all of this is love cannot conquer everything. Basically she was born too late and I was born too early."

Arthur gave Eames a sympathetic look and patted him on the back. "Who are you and what have you done with Eames?" Eames just laughed as Arthur continued, "Listen man, when it comes to relationships, expectations can ruin everything and there's not enough love. I mean, you expected Elena to be the one, but did you really love her enough for her to be the one? Think about it. What makes her special is the way you love her. Now tell me, did you love her enough to look past this so-called age barrier?"

Suddenly, Eames let out a frustrated laugh. "Arthur my man, since when were you so sentimental?" He continued to laugh, but a dark expression suddenly took over Arthur's face.

Arthur knew Eames always tended to ask rhetorical questions, but he answered Eames anyway. "Ever since I fell in love."

Eames almost spat out his beer. "This is unbelievable. Someone has caught the heart of the indifferent and stoic Arthur Levitt. Who could this amazing creature be?"

Arthur was a bit annoyed, "Don't change the subject Eames, this is about you."

"Alright! I loved her Arthur. It's just that she didn't want to marry me. She's a young and free spirit and I was just an old man who'd keep her in a cage." Eames's voice just trailed off and his gaze seemed distant.

"It's okay man. You know what they say, there's plenty of fish in the sea. Let's just drink to this. To bacherlorhood." Arthur ordered two shots of Jack Daniel's. His order arrived and they clinked their glasses and quickly finished the shots.

"Now Arthur, who's the girl?"

"Come on, man. I'm not nearly drunk enough to spill the beans."

"Is that so?" Eames had a mischievous smile on his face.

After two shots of Jack Daniel's and half a bottle of tequila, Arthur and Eames were laughing their heads off. Everyone in the bar glanced at their booth, but they didn't care. They were just guys who were having a blast during happy hour.

"Ariadne. That's her name."

"Is she hot?"

"Hell yeah, she's hot. And pretty fucking smart too. She drives me insane, man."

"Can I meet her?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Just drop by my class at a certain time." Arthur was in hysterics. But when he said this, Eames stopped laughing and he cast Arthur a worried look.

"Arthur, you know you can't. And I don't want you to end up like me."

He ignored Eames's statement and shook his index finger at Eames's face. "No, no, no, Eames. You don't understand. She's perfect and that's why I can be with her. I'm a miserable fuck who can't even figure out where my life is going. She's a tenacious, intelligent and beautiful young woman who has a wonderful life ahead of her. Now tell me, where do I fit in to the equation? That's right, I don't." Arthur still continued laughing, and then he downed another shot of tequila.

"She's really got you that bad, hasn't she?"

Arthur just nodded, with a stupid smile on his face.

"Well then, my friend," Eames filled both of their shot glasses with tequila, "here's to our relationships that are doomed to fail."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Advice

Arthur and Cobb stood at the edge of a cliff. In the distance, they could hear children's laughter. They were smiling as they were looking at a slender brunette who was laughing along with the children. The rush of the sea breeze comforted Arthur; it has been a while since he went to the beach. It was in the middle of March, but the sight of the vast expanse of water made him calm. It didn't matter if the wind chilled him to the bone.

"It's nice of you to bring me along, Cobb. I needed this. And after bar hopping with Eames, I guess you could say I've never really found my inner peace yet."

Cobb laughed. "Oh Arthur, there are so many things in life which you should enjoy. But even as you friend, I could never understand why you seem to purposely deprive yourself of happiness. Don't be afraid to feel it Arthur, when you find it." He looked compassionately at Arthur.

But in response, Arthur expressed his frustration. "Cobb, the truth is I think this whole 'life thing' isn't working out for me. I suck at it, and I know I don't deserve 'the ultimate prize.'"

"What's your 'ultimate prize' Arthur?"

"Her." Arthur mindless grabbed a stone from the ground and threw it as hard as he could.

"Listen Arthur, it's not wrong to love someone like her. And believe me when I say that the status quo doesn't matter. A lot of people these days think that love and emotions are overrated, but the truth is, they're the most neglected things of all. That's why not many relationships last as long as they should and there's often miscommunication." Cobb's gaze settled on Mal, and he can't help but smile.

"It's funny Cobb, how you're talking about relationships when I barely have one as of the moment."

"I'm just telling you what could be ahead of you, Arthur. In fact if you want her so much, why don't you take the initiative?"

"Because Cobb, I could jeopardize her future. I could ruin her. I don't deserve someone who's virtually close to perfection. I'm afraid that I'd fall in love to deep and I wouldn't be able to snap out of it. I want to snap out of whatever I'm feeling, but I'm afraid it's too late. I'm just afraid... afraid that I've finally found something that will give sense to my life but I'm too chicken shit to go for it." Arthur kicked the dirt underneath him, and he couldn't look at Cobb straight in the eye. He never bluntly admitted to anyone the truth of his thoughts and emotions. He made sure the walls he put up were impenetrable and he had always convinced that he would be happy being alone for the rest of his life.

Despite what his wits had been telling him, he was totally wrong. It was because of her. And there was no turning back.

"For once Arthur, stop over-analyzing things and follow your heart. I know it sounds like that bullshit cliche crap you see in movies, but believe me when I say this: if you don't do the things you love, at some point in your life you'd look back and feel regret which you could never get rid of."

"Okay. So maybe one day I'll have the courage to tell her... But if she doesn't feel the same it'll be the death of me.. Metaphorically, of course. I mean, I've never been driven this insane by anyone before until she came along and now I realize how I'm so clueless about life."

"I know it sounds impersonal, but falling in love is trial and error. If she doesn't love you Arthur, you will find someone who will everything you'll need. You can never have doubts when you're in love."

The wind was blowing harshly now, and they heard Mal's voice calling out for them. She was signaling them to come down to the beach. They saw James and Philippa sitting on a picnic blanket, munching on some fried chicken.

While they were getting closer to the children, Cobb tapped Arthur's shoulder.

"Hey Arthur, just in case you don't get lucky, you can just fall in love with my wife's potato salad."

Arthur laughed. "Yeah, food's my one true love."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Masterpiece

Ariadne was cradling a glass of champagne between her fingers. She was gazing at a large square painting: it was the usual oil on canvas and there were only seemingly random streaks of red, blue and yellow. She struggled to look for a distinct pattern or form, but after ten minutes of scrutiny she just concluded that contemporary art was defined by limitless expression. These days, a work of art wasn't entirely deemed outstanding basing on esteemed criticisms. An amazing work of art was considered as such if the artist was totally able to capture his own vision. Ariadne has always admired individuality, and even though it was difficult to grasp the concepts behind the entire exhibit, she was nevertheless in awe. Although she wasn't sure if her aunt and uncle were enjoying the exhibit like she was, but one thing she knew for sure was that her aunt and uncle always kept an open mind. She glanced to where they were and she found them curiously looking at a sculpture made of toothpicks. They caught her amused glanced and gave her a comforting wave. She saw they were having a good time, and she was happy knowing that two of the people she dearly loved were enjoying their special night.

She continued to smile at the them, and behind them her vision caught a familiar figure in a black tuxedo, a white dress shirt and a distinct emerald green tie. Almost all of her blood drained from her face. She began to gussy up the best she could, and she was beginning to have doubts whether she looked good enough or not. Before she could have totally gained her composure, it was too late. He was already two feet away from her, ready to start a conversation with her.

"Hi Tom. You look nice." She was unconsciously holding breath and she forced out a pleasant smile.

He smiled warmly at her. "In fact, I should return the compliment. No, nice is an understatement. You look beautiful, Ariadne."

She could've died right there and then. He was intently starting at her and she felt her cheeks flush. His compliment, she could definitely handle; but when he said her name in his soothing velvety voice, she felt her heart skip a beat. Midst her internal embarrassment and raging hormones, she wondered why he mentioned her whole name instead of the usual "Ari." Was he beginning to see her in a different light?

Ariadne quickly gathered her wits and tried to keep the conversation flowing. "Thanks, Tom. So what do you think of the exhibit?"

They were both facing the portrait which Ariadne was scrutinizing earlier. To let out a breathy chuckle. "This entire exhibit, it intrigue me. I couldn't make sense of any one of the displays. And when I can't make sense of anything, I try putting more of subjectivity into it... and I guess each painting and each sculpture is just so... liberating."

For the first few seconds while he was talking, he quickly looked at the painting and finally rested his gaze on her. Beside him was the girl whom he had treated as a sister for most of their lives. And now, she was no longer a girl; she was a woman who had the intelligence which could challenge his own, and her physical attractiveness was only one of her endearing qualities.

Ariadne laughed in response. "Yeah, I can relate. I mean..." But before she could continue, she was cut off by a voice that was eerily too familiar.

"Hello, Ariadne. It's nice to see you... here."

She looked over her shoulder and her mouth slightly fell open. Who she saw could've knocked her socks off, if she was wearing any.

Arthur Levitt.

Out of politeness, she met him halfway and diplomatically shook his hand. His hand was oddly sweaty, she thought.

"Hello, sir. I'm guessing you're here to admire the artwork, as well?"

"Well actually, I'm here to support my cousin. He's the guy responsible for this exhibit."

"Oh I see. Looks like he did a pretty good job."

Suddenly, Tom cleared his throat and Ariadne blushed because she had almost forgotten his presence.

"Tom! This is my Philosophy instructor, Mr. Levitt."

For a nanosecond, Arthur frowned when she introduced him as "Mr. Levitt." It felt like the Marianas Trench separated them both. It would seem that professionalism ruined his chances of getting to know her, somehow.

The two men shook hands. Ariadne was smiling at them while they shook hands, but she couldn't sense the slight tension between them. They both shook each other's hands far too firmly for their own liking. In Ariadne's presence, they had to maintain the pleasantries, but they didn't really like each other from the start.

Tom turned to her, "Hey, Ari. I'll back in a while. Your aunt and uncle are calling me."

She looked at Tom, and then at her aunt and uncle. They were indeed calling him.

"Alright, Tom. But we still have the rest of the exhibit to see."

Tom smiled. "Don't worry, I won't be gone too long." And then he briskly walked towards the happy couple.

"So, they're your guardians, I presume?"

Ariadne didn't really want to share any personal details about her family, but out of politeness, she just went along with the flow of conversation. "Yeah, we're sort of celebrating something, that's why we're here."

She felt relief when he didn't pry further about her family. Instead, he invited her to take a walk around the museum. Ariadne couldn't refuse, for she always had a fascination for museums. The sights and displays stimulated both the logical and aesthetic sides of her brain, and she always loved to keep an open mind to learn new things.

During their walk, they talked about the war in Syria, the European fiscal crisis, emerging markets in Asia, and a ton of other stuff about politics and economics. Ariadne started talking about how she loves Woody Allen and Howard Hughes. Arthur just nodded in response, with a smile on his face. Before him was a phenomenal woman who had something to say almost about everything. He admired how behind her words, she would was determined to expand the depths of her knowledge.

They stopped before a Cubist painting: it depicted two lovers in an inseparable kiss, their lips painted as one.

Ariadne looked at the painting with pensive eyes. "You know, I like Picasso... an innovator, a man who did things for passion... But, he was lonely. You can see it during his blue period, so much nostalgia." And then she settled her eyes on him.

"What?" She felt ill at ease. The sounds of the soirée seemed distant, and both of them were in a dimly lighted room, not a soul in sight.

"You are one of the most beautiful people I know." He kept his gaze steady on her, and he showed no sign of wavering or backing down.

In response, she kept her head down, trying to avoid the piercing eyes which she fell in love with. But perhaps "love" was too strong a word. True, she was attracted to him. True, she had a slight infatuation with him. But love? This moment presented itself as an ample opportunity for everything just to boil over... like some epic confession of feelings in those romantic comedies. She had always been a hopeless romantic, but the better part of her mind always lead her to make the right decisions. She knew what to do.

"You know, Ariadne, you can't deny this." He slowly walked towards her and they faced each other. He was dangerously close to her and he gently grabbed her right hand and caressed it.

Ariadne knew she had to pull away, but she didn't. She knew it was wrong, but it was something that felt so natural. Upon the contact, a jolt of electricity coursed through her body, and now they both experienced an undeniable attraction for each other.

"Judging by your downcast eyes, you're having quite the moral dilemma. For the short time I've known you, I knew you were very analytical and straightforward, but what I didn't realize sooner was that you possess an old wise soul. And for three months up until now, the only thing I know for sure is that you're a beautiful paradox. You never cease to surprise me." He still didn't let go of her, and he gained the courage to caress her cheek.

She swiftly close her eyes and took slow heavy breaths. Suddenly she let out a breathy laugh. "I'm afraid you're wrong, 'cause I'm probably one of the most uninteresting and plain people in the world. I'm weird. I'm insecure. And honestly... I have never imagined myself finding someone who'd show me how love feels like." And then she looked into his eyes, out of curiosity. What she found was unmistakable: there was yearning in his eyes.

Their faces were dangerously close. She felt his breath on her lips and their noses were about to touch.

"But you and I both know this is wrong." Her voice was firm, but she didn't show signs of breaking their intimate moment.

"I can wait, Dr. Foster." She heard a smile in his voice and she ended up smiling, too.

In a symbolic gesture, she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it. It was simple and chaste, but it held a promise of enduring love. He would wait until she achieved her medical degree, and she would lock away her heart, giving it only to him when the right time comes.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: C'est l'amour

"Aunty, do you think there is ever a time when falling in love is wrong?"

Ariadne and her aunt were sitting at the shore. They gazed at the vast expanse of brown-blue water; it was a sign that a storm was coming. Ariadne gripped her shawl tighter around her because the sea breeze was harshly blowing on her body. Somehow the sea had always matched her moods. Now she was confused and ambivalent. This was definitely one of the times when she needed her aunt the most.

Her aunt snuggled her closer and Ariadne laid her head on her aunt's shoulder. "Sweetie, it's never wrong to love someone. Love by itself is a good thing, but when you don't give enough of it, there'd always be someone who'll get hurt."

There was a pensive silence between them. Ariadne began thinking about her feelings for Arthur. One thing's for sure was that she was having doubts. She had to admit she was inexperienced with relationships, for she never really had a boyfriend. Her life had revolved around books and paperwork, but when Arthur came along, she learned life can be so much more than just achieving goals. She learned that love can make one stronger, braver and wiser, and it is never easy. The most evident problem was that Arthur was her teacher and she was his student. And then there's time: it would take her 7 years to achieve a medical degree and 3 more years to finish her undergraduate degree. Would he be willing to wait such a long time? And then there's Tom. Ariadne was sure that there was a spark between them; Tom was warming up to her and perhaps, he was starting to see her beyond the facade of friendship. She began to think maybe having something with Tom would be perfect. They would both be in the medical field, they both have a passion to help people and they've known each other ever since they were younger. But with Arthur, her heart welcomed a physical manifestation of darkness; Arthur was an ultimately lonely being. He was cynical with life and almost everything in his life didn't have a faint semblance to happiness. She loved the thought of making him happy, and she didn't want him to go back to being lonely.

But would she be happy by making him happy? She wasn't being selfish, but Ariadne made sure that she lived her life without any regrets. She wanted be happy and she wanted to do what she loves. She had never imagined sacrificing so much of herself if it also meant sacrificing her happiness. But during that special night, she saw yearning in his eyes. She had always believed that nonverbal communication always meant so much more than words. So she knew that he wanted her with much passion, and needless to say she wanted him too.

"Ariadne, sweetie? It's time for lunch. Let's head back inside." Her aunt held out a hand to help her get up. She took it and stood up and brushed off the sand from her jeans.

"I think I'm in love with someone, and he loves me back."

Her aunt paused briefly and turned around. She faced Ariadne with a comforting eyes. "Who is he, darling?"

"Arthur Levitt, my Philosophy teacher."

Ariadne was expecting a frown to form on her aunt's face, but her aunt just smiled. "Ari, dearest, did you know before I met your uncle, I was with my art history instructor... for three years."

Ariadne was shocked. She certainly didn't know this about her aunt, and she wanted to know more about her relationship with her instructor.

Her aunt sat down again and she ushered Ariadne to sit down beside her. Ariadne agreed and patiently waited for her aunt to continue.

"I guess you could say we were madly in love. He was my teacher during my junior year in my undergraduate course. One of the things I really do remember was the sexual tension. His hand would brush mine when I submitted my paper. While he was lecturing, he would always cast a glance in my direction for more times than I can count... And then the special moment came. It was pretty late and I had to submit my paper... That day was the deadline, you see. He was alone in his office and all I can remember was my heart would thump out of my chest out of anxiety. When I gave my paper, we just stared at each other for a long time and then I just started awkwardly laughing. Next thing I knew was that we were debating whether or not Casablanca is the greatest romance film of all time. And then everything perfectly fell into place. Every after class we would just talk for hours, and the great thing was we had a liked each other very much, but we didn't do anything yet..." Her aunt smiled at a distant memory. Ariadne just smiled along, realizing that her situation seemed her aunt's. But she knew there was ending to her aunt's story, and it wasn't a happy one.

"What happened?"

"Well, I met your uncle while I was getting my masters in art history. Actually, he had become my best friend and we just clicked, you know? I mean I had loved George then, but I knew John was the one... I'm not very helpful, aren't I?"

They both laughed. "It's okay, aunty. Looks like you've watched too much of those RomComs."

"Hey Ari, you know you're one of those gals who watch those movies and eat chocolate. I know I am. So, let's watch When Harry Met Sally later... How does that sound? And of course, your uncle would just stick to The Bourne Series..."

"That sounds perfect." She smiled at her aunt, who invited her to go inside.

It comforted Ariadne to know that her aunt went through the same thing, and it sort of helped her figure out her relationship with Arthur. She loved him, and she loved him enough to make it work and hopefully last.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: No Matter What

"Looks like someone's having a good day." Cobb looked questioningly at Arthur, who came in the faculty room like he was Fred Astaire.

"Well, I just had a good weekend, that's all." Arthur smiled as he laid his briefcase on the table.

"Let me guess, you changed your brand of beer?" Cobb sneered at him.

"Ha-ha, Cobb. Very funny. Let's just say I've had my happy ending." Arthur casually sat on his chair and turned on his laptop.

"Don't tell me..." Cobb suddenly stopped laughing, and then he let out a harsh guffaw. He whispered, "Are you telling me you and Ariadne are..."

Arthur looked annoyed. "Yes, Cobb, but it's not like that... We plan on waiting."

Cobb was serious this time. "Are you sure you're up to it, Arthur? This is so unlike you. I mean, as you're friend I don't want you rushing into things like this. For the past three years I've seen you go through three relationships and none of them ended smoothly. How are you so sure Ariadne wouldn't be any different?"

Arthur suddenly felt anger bubble up inside him. How could Cobb dare question his intentions regarding Ariadne? Sure, he has been promiscuous every now and then. He never really considered himself as the type who would make commitments. He has always believed love was about the present; if he feels it in his pants then it's carpe diem. But Ariadne was the game changer. She has the intellect that would challenge his own. She has the beauty that could mesmerize him for days. He saw her as the predictable overachieving student but he was wrong: she is an enigma that's full of surprises. He has never met anyone like her, but in the mire of his thoughts he was not sure if he would be willing to wait for her to be in his arms for the rest of their lives. Needless to say she radically changed him. At this point Arthur has instilled the tenacity to wait for Ariadne, the jewel that he has dreamt of but now has transpired into his reality.

"Judging by how you haven't responded in the last five minutes, I see how Ariadne has really made her mark on you. Arthur, just promise me one thing."

"What?" Arthur's voice was almost a whisper.

"Don't hurt yourself. That way you wouldn't hurt her. I wouldn't want to be the stick in the mud this time, but people have limits. And if you can hold up your end of the commitment then just let it go as soon as possible. What I'm saying Arthur is, don't make promises you can't keep."

Arthur couldn't respond. He was just glued to his desk, lost in thought. Never in his life has he ever put so much thought on love and relationships. And because of this he was afraid. Afraid of making commitments, afraid of falling in love, afraid of caring too much for someone to the point of the no return.

Hours had gone by but Arthur hadn't noticed it. He was alone in the faculty room, seemingly trying to focus on checking a pile of reflection papers. He stopped and took in a deep breath. He needed to clear his mind of everything and make one of the biggest decisions in his life.

He had to let her go.

Ariadne does not deserve a coward like him who couldn't face the love and commitment required by relationships. She deserved someone who had the guts to love her entirely without any doubts or regrets. She deserved the man who was as strong and spontaneous as her.

"She doesn't deserve me." And with that, Arthur softly wept in the darkness that embraced his body and soul.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Miss Einstein

"Oh my god, Ariadne, congratulations!"

Ariadne looked up to see her friends quickly coming towards her. She was sulking in the canteen, wallowing in her sorrows because she believed she didn't do well in her Microbiology quiz. Just when she was about to take another bite of Devil's food cake, Macy and Kate swiftly sat beside her.

"Congratulations, Ms. Ariadne Foster... or should I say Miss Dean's Lister number 1?"

Before she could say thank you, she rushed to the bulletin board where they posted the dean's list. Sure enough, her name was beside the number one. She was about to do her special victory dance, but she knew that would be embarrassing. She smiled to herself, and went back to the canteen where her friends were waiting.

"Kate, Mace. We're going to celebrate. Let's have dinner, tonight, my treat." She smiled at them.

"Are you sure? I mean, we've seen you worked hard for that spot, surely we should be the ones who'd treat you with food."

"I insist. Anyway, I'll be right back."

Her friends waved her off as her heart began thumping in her chest. She had to tell Arthur the good news and oh, how she just missed him!

Just before she knocked on the door of the faculty room, Arthur was on his way out.

"Hi, sir. Um, I was just wondering what we're studying for Midterms. I mean, we really don't know what to study."

He had a playful smirk on his face. "What do you mean you don't know what to study? Just familiarize yourselves with Existentialism and Phenomenology... And don't forget Transcendence."

Was that the British accent in his voice? She wasn't sure, but he does seem a little bit too happy today.

"Okay, thank you." Ariadne had an aura of professionalism, but she couldn't help but wonder why Arthur was still too giddy. Just before he left, she muttered under her breath, "By the way, I'm a dean's lister."

She was about to smile, but her heart sank when he didn't look back at her. He quickly said, "Well, congratulations, Miss Einstein. I've always known how smart you are." And with that, he hurriedly went up the stairs.

He didn't really hurt or offend her at that moment, but she started feeling needles slowly pricking her heart. She finally decided to let her feelings flow for Arthur, but why did he seem distant. Sure, he was amiable and approachable, but what happened to the man whom she actually fell in love with? What happened to the man who finally became sincere about his emotions?

Ambivalence and hurt swelled within her chest. She didn't want to play with the thought that Arthur has suddenly lost interest of her. She mentally cursed herself for listening to her idiotic heart. Deep within her mind she knew he was the type who didn't really want commitment. She began to think his satiety for lust was the only romantic inkling that seemed to matter for him.

"Okay fine, Mr. Levitt." She thought to herself, "I've always known you were a coward when it comes to life but I never knew you were also afraid to face your own emotions. Pathetic."

She found herself in the canteen once again and she was really focusing on her chocolate cake. She felt that she needed more than a slice of it.

"Ariadne, why are you crying?" Macy's anxious voice broke her from her reverie.

"Oh, it's just that that Microbiology quiz really got to me..."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Playing Old Games

"Oh, Arthur, you are just too funny." She flirtatiously tapped his forearm. Arthur looked at the gesture, and he simply laughed in his mind for he knew how desperate the woman before him was.

He just told her a story about how he got locked out of the house once. I mean, it is a funny story but it's not something that could knock your socks off.

"By the way, Francesca, congratulations. I'm guessing you're going to take up your Masters in Philosophy?"

She slowly sipped her wine. "Well of course, but I would like to do a bit of teaching. In some way I'd like to fix the damage you've already done."

Was this woman really insulting him? He has known Francesca for a while. She is his ex-student, but prior to her graduation they have been some sort of acquaintances and nothing more. It would seem that their situation is like his situation with Ariadne, but Arthur felt in his gut that Francesca considered him as physically attractive and nothing more. But now here he was, having dinner with her while she has obviously been trying to get into his pants for the past hour.

"Well, you can start tomorrow. Specifically with my last class. I'm sure you'll do a good job. But hey, we are philosophers after all and we aren't made to teach, exactly."

She cast him a flirtatious smile. This made him squirm the wrong way. "Excuses, excuses, Arthur Levitt. Hmmm... Now I'm wondering, why did you ask me out for dinner all of sudden? I've always thought you didn't display that kind of interest for me. Have you changed your mind?"

Arthur could've sworn her voice dropped a few keys lower as she was trying to make her voice husky and seductive. If he was an outsider looking in, he would have been laughing at the situation he was in. It felt definitely awkward being with a former student who was interested in him. But for him, this was as good as moving on.

Moving on from want? He didn't even have anything with Ariadne to begin with, and his constant change with women has always been the norm for him.

Before he could start thinking about Ariadne, he snapped himself back to reality. "Perhaps I have, Francesca. You've grown to be a beautiful and intelligent woman. Obviously you have the sophistication. Any man can be instantly attracted to you."

She gave him that vixen of a smile. "Oh, you do know your way with women."

Arthur just sighed as the conversation didn't interest him. He just nodded and agreed politely and diplomatically. Indeed, Francesca is beautiful and intelligent, but she wasn't close to who Ariadne is.

He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he sought to find ways to replace or even forget Ariadne. But as the night dragged on he realized he couldn't rid her from his mind.

Her brown chocolate eyes, her wavy auburn hair, her adorable petite frame, and her IQ rivaling to that of Einstein's. She was his definition of perfection, something which he didn't deserve.

At this point he just hated himself. He shook self-pity and hatred from his mind, trying to focus on the voluptuous brunette before him.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Get a Room

She was explaining to Kate how to apply Cramer's rule to systems of 3 equations. Ariadne patiently explained each step since there was a lot of time before Sir Levitt came in for class.

She knows he has always been late for class. But she didn't see it coming when he came to class 5 minutes early, with a woman laughing along with him.

Ariadne didn't want to admit it to herself, but she felt a slight pang of jealousy towards the happy couple. This confirmed her doubts: he was pretending as if nothing happened between them. Well, nothing really did happen between them but both of them knew there really was something undeniably special between them. She loved him and he loved her, and they were both willing to take the risk and sacrifice whatever it takes.

Turns out, their feelings turned about to be bullshit romantic crap one only sees in books and movies. It can't happen.

It hurt too much for her, so she simply ignored them, or rather tried to. She was carefully gulping down water while the attractive brunette with Arthur introduced herself.

"Hi everyone, I'm Francesca. I recently got my undergraduate degree in Philosophy and Arthur here, is helping me enrich my teaching experience."

First thing Ariadne noticed was how she used Arthur's name. Not Mr. Levitt, but simply Arthur. From this, Ariadne knew Francesca and Arthur share some kind of history. It was none of her business to find out what kind of history, but the jealousy within her dominated the sound part of her mind.

As Ariadne played with her thermos, she realized she didn't have to direct all her energy towards anger and jealous. She didn't have the right to be jealous in the first place. He wasn't hers and she wasn't his.

For the rest of the hour, she noticed how Francesca and Arthur seemed to flirt with each other relentlessly. Seriously, in class? Every now and then Arthur would add something to the lesson, which surprised Ariadne because that was the only time when Arthur spoke the most words. He was the type that would just give out handouts and it's survival of the fittest.

Oh boy, she hated him now. She didn't come to his class to watch a woman and him flirt endlessly. She paid him good money to learn something. This frustrated Ariadne because Arthur shouldn't have taken her heart and broken it into a million tiny pieces. She really thought she found something and someone special.

But she thought wrong.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: A Baffling Kiss

"Hey, Jake! It's been forever since we've talked. How ya doin'?" Ariadne beamed at one of her closest friends. She and Jake barely had any time to catch up with each other's lives. He was too busy programming software while she was memorizing anatomical terms.

He couldn't help but give her a tight bear hug. He really missed her. He missed her sense of humor, her smile and the weirdness which he grew to love. Recently their friendship has been reduced to a few hi's and hello's and the usual small talk. He never entertained the thought of them drifting apart. Somehow he found ways to hang out with her, midst time constraints. And the best way he knew was through food. Ariadne loves food, and if he invited her to lunch, she couldn't refuse. And besides, how could she refuse him, who is one of her closest friends?

Once she departed from his bear hug, a smile continued to grow on her face. "I've been hearing how happy you are, Jake. How is she?"

He felt as if he had been stabbed. He can't avoid her question, otherwise it would be rude. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but moving on from his feelings for Ariadne has been difficult. Sure, their busy and hectic lives provided enough space to let the dust settle. But every time he saw her, his feelings for her simply rekindled. Their friendship continues to spark hope within him: the hope that one day she would be his.

But for now, he planned on taking her to a fantastic Shawarma place.

"Well, Jessica's doing great. But the problem is, our parents don't approve our relationships... You see, she's actually my second cousin. But in truth, she's really fun to be with. She loves anime and manga like I do. And we're both married to Java."

She laughed. "Oh Jake, as much as I want to wrap my mind around Java and software programming, I really thank god I chose Biology. On a serious note, if you really like her, I think your feelings would be strong enough to let your relationship stand. It's going to hard, but it's not like you guys are planning to have sex or anything... PENIS!"

Oh my god this girl is crazy, he thought. She just randomly shouted "penis" in the middle of a crowd. He pondered on abandoning her suddenly, but her adorable puppy dog eyes would just melt his heart.

"Well you know, no matter what we're going to stay strong. I really like her Ariadne. I like her enough to fight for what we have." He gave her a simple sad smile that somewhat sparked compassion within Ariadne.

"Awww, Jake. Let's go get some food. Good thing you caught me on my lunch break. I only have thirty minutes, though."

"I'll take you to a good Shawarma place I know."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." She smiled at him warmly.

He would make those thirty minutes count, even though they would barely have enough time to talk about the entire world. He loved their conversations because she knew how to keep a conversation going. One moment she would talk about politics and the next she would be talking about saving panda bears.

"Jake, what are you doing?"

He had not realized he was unconsciously staring at her breasts. Even though she was wearing a loose t-shirt, the animal within him just had the inclination for carnal desires. He still liked her, but he did not ever want to think of her in that way.

Suddenly, she started laughing. "Seriously, dude. I know I have them but I know they're barely there."

"Aww, Ariadne... Really? You're gonna talk about this?"

"Hey, it's totally natural to talk about human anatomical parts. I mean there's nothing wrong with loudly saying penis and vagina." She was in hysterics now, for she emphasized the latter part.

He just shook his head, and he looked at how the rain continued to fall as they were waiting for their Shawarma.

"You know, I've always thought the rain was romantic. But then I realized I'm just wet, cold and alone." There was a hint of sadness in her voice, but it suddenly dissipated as she cradled the fresh Shawarma in her hands.

"I guess we better head back. I'll drop you off your classroom. Which room are you?" She looked up at him.

Guys would not normally allow girls to drop them off. Usually it was the man's job to make sure the woman was all safe and sound.

She snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hey, I know what you're thinking. If I were in a relationship, I'd be the one wearing the pants. That's how much of a feminist I am."

They finally stopped in front of Jake's classroom. At last, they were able to take a bite out of their Shawarmas.

"Thanks for taking me to that place, Jake. This is really good... Oh shoot, I better go. My teacher's usually early."

"Alright, Ariadne." As he grabbed her into an embrace, he gently planted a kiss on her hair. His intentions were platonic, but deep within him dwelled a passion for kissing more than her hair. But for now, the modest kiss was just charged with romantic tingles and he shouldn't carry on.

"Bye Jake!" She happily greeted him as she skipped along the hallway. He watched her as she turned at a corner. She acted as if nothing happened.

But what he doesn't know, she felt confusion rise within her chest. She had made it perfectly clear to him that she only saw him as a friend. But why did he kiss her? She would never put him under the romantic light; she regarded her friendship with him as something too precious to waste over fluffy romanticism. Unlucky for her, it had already begun.

His heart has been hoping and waiting for her. Hoping and waiting for a love that ought to mend his heart, but would ironically lead to its own demise.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Non-existent

At the corner of his eye, he saw her sulking in her usual seat. "She shouldn't slouch so much," he thought to himself. Despite setting some distance between himself and her, he can't help his fondness of her. She had a certain effect on the people she meets; and for him, that effect sent jolts through his formerly cold and cynical heart.

He didn't need to enumerate all of her qualities that he found in her. All he knew was that he wanted her, but he didn't deserve her. For once in his life, he couldn't see women as inferior to him. Ariadne is different, and she is special. He saw that she was headstrong, defiant, straightforward and she never lacks conviction. He often desired women to be submissive, but ironically the woman he most desired was anything but submissive.

But of course, it's not like he can do anything about it. He is her teacher, and she is her student. Perhaps he can do something about it after the semester has gone by, but in the end she is too good to be true, a distant dream that was at the tip of his fingers, only less than a foot away. But now, she's just on the third row, fiddling with her water bottle.

He only sees her three times a week, on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. It's an hour-long class, and it's something that happens only at the blink of an eye. He tries to make the hour last, just looking and scrutinizing her every movement and action.

It was creepy, but it was the only way he could ever get enough of her, or at least close enough to satisfying his desires. Today she was wearing a loose shirt and flip flops. He has seen better days, but for him she was still graceful and sexy no matter what she is wearing.

Some of her classmates were doing their presentation on Freedom. He barely paid attention to any of them, for he kept his eyes mostly on her.

Now she was standing in front, presenting her group's activity results. He has known she has a gift for expression, both in writing and speaking. Sure, he was attracted to her beauty, but her intelligence is a twice as powerful magnet because she is intelligent in almost every sense he could think of.

"Alright," Ariadne cleared her throat, but started laughing. The class laughed along with her, but the giggles quickly died down.

She smiled her heart-stopping smile, and he loved it. But he always did his best to seem detached.

"Freedom," She pointed to a dot on a blank page, "is a dot, as you can see." Her smile continued to grow. "This dot, can be whatever you want to be. Just think, without a thousand dots, there wouldn't be letters or pictures. And without letters or pictures, we wouldn't be able to express ourselves. And if we are not able to express ourselves, then what is freedom of expression? That's right. It wouldn't exist. Furthermore this dot, represents our freedom of choice. We are free to choose whatever we think of it. Okay thank you."

She glided into her seat, and as he saw her settle down, he finally exhaled. He realized he was actually holding his breath. He was mesmerized by her voice. Oh, how he loved it when she said his name.

He desperately needed to snap out of it.

And then she was standing in front of him, holding a paper in her hand.

She couldn't look at him in the eye. "Here's my reflection paper on Transcendence. Bye sir."

"Bye." He said, in a breathy and hushed whisper. And just like that, she went out the door.

Out of the door of the classroom.

Out of the door of his life.

As he went out of the classroom, he heard her distant laughter. She certainly deserved to smile and laugh all the time. She has a wonderful sense of humor, and she was definitely good at being sarcastic.

But now he has to push away his thoughts of her. Francesca was coming his way, and he had to put on his killer charming personality.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Not Like the Movies

"Dude, have you downloaded 'Pitch Perfect,' yet? Since everyone's really obsessed with it these days, I might as well figure out what the hype is all about." Kate was curiously hovering over Jane's laptop. It was their one hour break before Philosophy class, and they usually hung it out in the canteen.

Ariadne looked up from the book she has been reading, which was Les Miserables. "As much as I want to watch 'Pitch Perfect,' I'm not the type who would go with the flow."

Macy let out a chuckle. "And I still can't believe you're reading that big-ass book."

"Hey, I wanna read the book at least before I see the movie. I heard it's really good, so I need to read this as fast as I can."

Kate and Jane chorused, "Good luck with that." A few seconds later, "Jinx, you owe me a soda."

Kate said, "Alright, Jane. To settle this, let's just go get a frap."

"Didn't we say soda?"

"I'm craving for a frap."

"Well now that you've mentioned it..." Jane and Kate were busy getting their wallets from their bags.

"You guys want anything while we're out?" Jane asked.

Ariadne and Macy both shook their heads.

"Alrighty, see you guys later." Jane and Kate skipped into the distance.

"Ariadne, I guess I've finally moved on from Alvin."

Ariadne abruptly closed the book and hugged her friend. "That's great, Macy! He's been causing you too much pain. He has refused to realize he would have been a lucky guy if he went out with you. Anyway, what's his name?"

"His name is Howard. I met him while I was at the fountain, reading Dorian Gray. I guess when he came up to me and asked me what book I was reading, I realized I needed to save myself from spiraling downward into depression. Before me was a guy who could potentially make my heart happy. But at the back of my mind, I keep thinking he might be just my transitional person, or my rebound guy. I don't know." Macy sighed. She has had a lot of personal and romantic problems, but Ariadne has always been there to listen and support her. Ariadne has not had enough experience to give substantial advice to Macy, but she gets her inspiration from how humorously simple life actually is... and a couple of Woody Allen movies.

"You know, Mace. I know how emotionally stressed you are. But I like how you're easing your way into relationships. But I guess the beauty of having a transitional person is little by little, you're trying to fix your heart into giving out enough love. In other words, your rebound guy is just someone who could show you're ready to love again. So after him, when the right time and person comes, you'd be ready... But if ever he would be the one for you, then you're very lucky. Because he just happened to save your heart completely, and you wouldn't have to search and look for that person you'd want to spend the rest of your life with."

Macy suddenly stood up. "I'll be right back, Ari."

Ariadne's eyes were wide open with shock. "Okay," was her response. What was Macy going to do?

After a few minutes, Macy came back with a saucer of chocolate cake in her hands. Macy laid it in front of Ariadne and slowly pushed it towards her.

"Ariadne Foster, even though we've known each other for less than a year, I highly value our friendship. I know a slice of chocolate cake wouldn't be enough to show my affection, but just know that I am a friend who you can count on."

"Mace, seriously? I freakin' love you. As much as I love food, I have to admit it tastes better when it's shared."

Macy laughed. "Well, if you put it that way, I hope you don't mind me taking a bite." She was slowly grabbing a fork and took a quick bite of the cake. Ariadne had to laugh, for she knew how much her friend also loved a sinful and luscious slice of chocolate cake.

As they were cherishing the cake in silence, Ariadne asked, "I wonder where are Kate and Jane... Shouldn't they be back by now?"

Macy chuckled. "Well, you know how the school is surrounded with a lot of food stands? That's why they're not back yet."

Ariadne laughed, too. "You know what sucks, though? Food is so amazing but it can really make you bankrupt. Like, most of my budget is spent on food."

"Hmmm, speaking of food, I know a really great buffet place. You wanna go tonight?"

"Yeah, sure Mace. Oh look, here comes the duo."

Kate and Jane were each carrying fraps, and both of them had two pies each.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't buy everything they sold." Ariadne and Macy laughed.

Jane made a fake pout. "In our defense, it's the last class of the day and we really have to have some energy."

Just in time, the bell rang.

The girls trudged towards their classroom, knowing that they had to deal with an asshole of a teacher.

But one of them, under all the animosity, still harbored formidable affection.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Poker Face

"Alright guys. It has been a very long time since we've had poker night. And by the way guys, we have Arthur to thank for letting us hang out in his place." Eames was skillfully shuffling the deck of 52, as Cobb, Arthur, and Yusuf each enjoyed a cold bottle of beer.

Arthur desperately needed this. His life is going great; he loves his job, he has very reliable friends, but at the back of his mind he can't help but think about Ariadne. He has always known pursuing a relationship with her is wrong; he is her teacher, and she is her student. Every time he came to class, he did his best to play it off professionally. Being civil and indifferent proved to be difficult because her presence is a troubling stimulus to his uncontrollable emotions. Her eyes seem so beautiful and innocent on the surface, but every time he looks at them, he sees profound depths of something dark and deplorable.

"...so, I'm going to be a dad now, guys. And each of you is going to be a godfather of sorts." Arthur finally snapped back into reality when he saw the guys gleefully tap Yusuf's shoulder. He mimicked their actions, trying not to show that he wasn't paying attention to Yusuf's news.

"Thanks for caring, Arthur. So do you remember when we would have a small get-together for Samefa and me?" Yusuf had an edge of sarcasm and incredulity in his voice. He knew that Arthur wasn't paying attention, and this was his little payback for Arthur's indifference.

Arthur sighed as he looked at his hand of cards. Not only was he troubled with his heartstrings, but also he was pissed off with the pair in his hands. "Sorry Yusuf. Work's just getting to me."

"Arthur, we're in the same office and I can tell work is not the one bothering you right now. In fact, we have barely caught up with each other aside from the idle small talk. What has caused a great perturbation to the almighty Arthur Levitt?"

Eames let out a small laugh. "Not what, but who..."

Cobb added, "Arthur is smitten with one of his students."

"So our little boy here has a crush? How adorable." Yusuf had a Cheshire grin on his face.

Arthur became more irritated, not only because of the game, but because his friends are teasing him like he's a lovestruck teenager. The pile of chips before him was growing smaller and smaller, but he has one more card to play. "Listen, guys, we're surrounded by young, intelligent and beautiful women who just happen to be our students. That being the stimulus, I can't help being attracted to them; but of course, it is morally and ethically wrong to express these emotions in whatever way. So yes, I have this 'crush' on one of my students, but I'm totally over it..." He downed the rest of his beer. "...totally over it." He rose and tried his best to make it quickly to the kitchen. Before he could do so, Eames stopped him in his tracks.

Eames looked at him squarely in the eye. "Cobb and I have said our through to regarding your emotions. You and I cannot lie you still have feelings for this girl. For the past hour, you seemed not to give shit whether or not you're losing the game. You've always won Arthur, and you were always good at hiding your emotions. But it's about time maybe you listen to what Yusuf has to say."

Arthur laughed sardonically. "Really you guys? We're perfectly responsible and mature adults who have great emotional control. I can handle this." He spun around to face Yusuf. "I highly respect you, Yusuf, as a friend and colleague. And because of this respect, I'm willing to listen to what you have to say, even though Cobb and Eames have been sounding like a broken record regarding my emotions. Go ahead."

Yusuf held his shoulders, and Arthur could swear Yusuf's eyes were boring a hole through his soul. "Arthur, my friend, I admire you for your emotional control. You are correct about the fact that your infatuation with your student is morally and ethically wrong. It surprises me how this woman still dwells within your mind, considering you, of all people, are rational enough to know that is wrong. You must really like her then. But I know you're not the type to commit to people, because I know you would marry your job if you could." Both of them laughed. "You'll fall in love, Arthur. Even though you seem scared right now, but I know you'll find someone. As much as I hate to say this, but it's not her."

Cobb and Eames were shocked, but they tried to drink their beers nonchalantly. Both of them had supported Arthur in his emotions towards Ariadne. What they didn't expect was that Yusuf would be the more rational and analytical one who would point out the harsh realities about Arthur's affections.

Arthur felt like his was stabbed in the heart. Everything that Yusuf said is true. As an awkward silence settled among them, Arthur continued to think that maybe he was in love with the idea of Ariadne. He could definitely find someone like her, and maybe he shouldn't be so pushy towards Francesca.

He hugged Yusuf and started laughing like they didn't have a heart-to-heart talk. "I hate to break it to you, Yusuf. But the the bitch is back." Arthur walked towards the poker table and revealed his hand. Turned out he had a royal flush.

The boys resumed their game and enjoyed the rest of their night. The cooler which was once full of beer was now reduced to a vat of icy water.

Arthur always knew which mask to put on, and they are not even remotely aware that World War 3 was going on inside him.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Hard to Get Rid Of

"Okay, Jane. We were born to do this. We've got this all planned out, and we are going to get an awesome grade."

Ariadne was nervously making tape loops which she would use for her lecture. Jane was her partner in crime, since each topic in philosophy was assigned to a pair. Their topic was about The Self or Egoity.

"Ariadne, your hands are shaking."

Ariadne laughed nervously as Jane seemed to look worried. "Oh Jane, it's as if you're not used to my nervous habits. I'm just anxious, that's all. I just hope our class likes it, and they would cooperate with our cheezy shit. I think I seriously need a shot of espresso right now. Fuck, what time is it?"

Jane kept her calm as best as she could, since if she wouldn't, she and Ariadne would go downhill from there. "We have five more minutes."

"Alright, let's head in the classroom." Ariadne awkwardly shuffled on her feet and tried to shake off the sleepiness from her leg. Jane was behind her, carrying a giant paper bag containing their dazzling paraphernalia.

As the girls were preparing for their lecture, Arthur quickly took a seat in the back at the exact moment when the bell rang. Ariadne quickly scanned the room and found him; she sensed something strange, raw and carnal in his eyes, but her shyness always gets the best of her, so she looked away from his intense gaze.

Perhaps Arthur's emotions were swelling up to the point his eyes would betray him, or maybe it was just Ariadne's hormones that sensed nonexistent innuendo.

"Get a grip, Ariadne," she told herself. She was ready to give an interesting lecture, and with Jane by her side, she was more than motivated to give the best presentation of her life. It's an exaggeration, but Ariadne has always been the overachiever, and she made sure her work is at its best quality.

After taking a deep breath, Ariadne clapped her hands together. She quickly looked to her right, and she found Jane equally nervous as her.

"So, class... Today we're going to talk about Egoity... Or to simply put it, we have a giant glittering letter "I" on the board..."

Arthur did his best to look preoccupied with some insignificant paperwork. If he looked too engrossed, then he might not be able to control his ever-growing admiration for the young lady before him. While he was busy scribbling on a sticky note, he quickly glanced up to see Ariadne imitate Luke Skywalker. He has always known she was weird and spontaneous, and she always kept him guessing. As the minutes rolled by, he unconsciously began to observe her without giving off a creepy vibe.

Lucky for him, Ariadne always caught him uninterested and busy with something.

He noticed how she had her hair in a high bun, making her look professional, serious, and at the same time it allowed him to have a really good look at her face. She had no make up on, and he realized she's one of those women who don't need make up to look pretty. It seemed too good to be true for him, since he rarely stumbled on creatures that embodied beauty and intelligence. Now he noticed what she was wearing: a simple white shirt, with an intricate blue Bohemian scarf, dark jeans, and denim Converse. She was petite, but voluptuous in her own way. She wasn't a fashion model, but her name seemed appropriate to a Greek's definition of beauty.

He snapped back into reality when he noticed students forming a giant circle. He was intrigued, for he wondered what the girls were up to.

"Alright, class. Here's what we're going to do. We're going to play a spin-the-bottle kind of game, except instead of saying truth or dare, you're going to share something abut yourself that you're proud of. To break the ice, I'll start."

Ariadne went to the center of the circle and slowly walked around, making brief eye contact to each of her classmates.

"I'm weird and I'm proud. Just say something as simple as this, and you're off the hook."

After a few minutes, a few students had their turn and one of the guys started to shout, "Sir, why don't you try?"

Arthur wasn't really the type to participate in "childish" games, but why not? It's something funeducational.

"Hmmm..." He looked at everyone in his class, except Ariadne. He noticed her through his peripheral vision, laughing at some inside joke she had with Jane. He cleared his throat, and he noticed he got Ariadne's attention.

"I'm horny and I'm proud." The class wolf-whistled and shouted strange sounds. "Just kidding guys. What I meant to say was, I'm proud of the live I'm living now and I'm happy." He quickly returned to his seat in the back, and the class just politely clapped at his pre-made answer.

It seemed like a joke, but it wasn't. He meant what he said.

He definitely felt something down there, but he didn't want to admit it to himself.

Denial is best, if he really wanted to have some self-control.

Being attracted to her was painful, literally and metaphorically, but he couldn't wait until the whole semester is over.

For now, the bell's shrill ringing was his only getaway.


End file.
